The Truth Hurts
by YayItsNicole2
Summary: This story revolves around a Auslly romance. It all starts when Ally become pregnant but she does not tell Austin. She then moves from Miami to New York with her family, without giving Austin a proper explanation. Two year's later Ally and her family moves back to Miami because Ally's parent's believe that Austin should know the real reason why Ally left. But will it go as planned?
1. Chapter 1

Ally's Pov:

Hey, my name is Ally, Ally Dawson. I'm 17 years old, and guess what. I have a 1 1/2 year old daughter. That's right i'm a teenage mother. I had little Emily Marie Dawson on December 29,2011. The same day as her father's birthday. You maybe wondering if her father is in her life. Well he isn't. But that's only because I didn't tell him. He had no clue why I left Miami. I just didn't want to ruin his life. His name is Austin Moon. Well that was 2 years ago. I'm pretty sure he forgot about me. Now I have to move back there with my daughter because my mother and father think that he should be told face to face. Their exact words we're 'I think that Austin should know about Emily, he's the father, we're moving back to Miami, so you can do it face to face, no matter how long it takes you, you'll have to tell him whether you like it or not'. Gosh this is going to be very suprising to him.

End Of POV

Ally and her family land in Miami and move back into their old house that is right next to her bestfriend Trish's house.

Ally:*Unpacking her and Emily's things*

Emily:*Playing with a baby doll*

Daniella:Need help little sis?

Ally:Please?

Daniella:Sure and I bought help.

Ally:Who-*Sees Trish* Oh My God Trish I missed you!

Trish:Hey girl! *Hugs Ally* Is that Emily?

Ally:*Smiles* Yup.

Trish:Wow she's so big.

Ally:Emily come here.

Emily:*Goes over to Ally* Yes Ma-ma?

Ally:Say hi how to your Auntie Trish.

Emily:Hi, Awntie Trish.

Trish:Awe she's adorable.

Daniella:Well are we going to un-pack.

Ally:Yeah.

Ally, Daniella, and Trish unpack.

{The Next Day}

Ally's POV:

I woke up saw that it was raining outside. I get up and take a shower then put on a pair of my white skinny jeans and a sky blue t-shirt that says 'One In A Millon' and a pare of my black wedges. I really didn't want to go to school but I had to. I gave Emily a kiss on her head then I left out and walked to school with Trish.

End of POV

{At School}

Ally and Trish walk into the school and people are staring at Ally.

Ally:*Whispers to Trish*People are staring at me.

Trish:*Whispers back*Don't worry about it.

Ally:*Walks to the main office with Trish*

Lady:How may I help you girls.

Ally:Hi, i'm Ally and I just transfered back here an I need is a class schedule and a locker.

Office Lady:Here you go.*Hands her the stuff*

Ally:Thank you.*Goes to class with Trish*

Ally's POV:

I got my class schedule and I only have 3 periods with Trish. I head to first period with Trish and notice that people aren't staring at me any more. I sit in a seat behind Trish and start taking the notes that are on the board. I hear someone run into the room and look up. Oh no it's Austin.

End Of POV

Austin:*Burst in the Classroom*I'm here.

:Your late too, now go take your seat .

Austin:Ok, gosh.*Goes to seat, next to Ally but doesn't notice her*

:Ok class if you didn't know we have a new student Ms. Allison Dawson, who came back here to Marino Highschool.

Austin:*Thinks: Ally?!*

, raise your hand so that everyone can see you.

Ally:*Raises Hand*

Austin:*Looks Over*Ally?!

Ally:Heyyy.

:No talking class. Now finish writing the next slide of notes.

Austin:*Whispers to Ally*Where have you been for the past 2 years?

Ally:*Whispers back*Uh... New York.

Austin:Why. At least tell me why we broke up.

Ally:Beacuse I had to goto New York.

Austin:But why?

Ally:Because, it's what was best for us then.

Austin:What do you mean? Things were great for while we were dating, until one day you leave telling me in a note.

Ally:It's really hard to explain.

Austin:Just tell me.

:Ok, class you will be doing a project with the person next to you it's due friday. You'll have to research an animal and write about them in five paragraphs.

Austin:When do you want walk on it?

Ally:After school to get it over with.

Austin:Ok then, my house or your's?

Ally:Mine-*Remember's Emily* Your's.

Austin:Well it's settled.

*Bell Rings*

:Class dismissed.


	2. Chapter 2

{After School}

Ally:*Putting books into her locker; talking to Ttrish*

Trish:So, you wanna hang out after school like the olde times?

Ally:I would love to but I have to go to Austin's house for this science project.

Trish:Austin as in*Whisper's*Emily's father*

Ally:Yep, that is the one.

Trish:Wait so are you going to tell him now or what.

Ally:I just want to ease in to it. I want us to get on to that path where we can be close friend's again.

Trish:And from being close friend's you'll let him meet Emily.

Ally:Right, and when it's the right time i'll tell him. I just don't think that right now is the time.

Trish:Yeah, I understand. Well are you excited?

Ally:For what?

Trish:You birthday.

Ally:It's not for 2 months though.

Trish:But still your going to be 18.

Ally:I guess I should be excited.

Trish:What do you plan on doing?

Ally:Umm... I don't know yet. I guess I'll have a little ball themed party.

Trish:That sounds exciting to me I can't wait.

Austin:*Walks up to them*Can't wait for what?

Ally:Oh, nothing I was just telling her waht I thought about doing for my 18th birthday.

Austin:But, that's only 2 months away.

Ally:I know.

Austin:Well, are you ready to go?

Ally:Sure*Closes her locker*See you tomarrow Trish.

Trish:Ok*Leaves*

Austin:*Leaves out with Ally*

Ally's POV: I don't know why, but i'm nervous to hang out with Austin. Inside I feel alittle guilty for not telling Austin about Emily. I always wonder what if he would really have been there for Emily if I would have told him. "You ok over there" I hear Austin say as we are driving in his blue Toyota Camry.

End Of POV

Ally:Yeah i'm fine.

Austin:So, Ally what's new.

Ally:Nothing is really new. Everything is the same I guess.

Austin:I know that your lying to me.

Ally:*Nervous* What do you mean i'm lying.

Austin:You put carmel streaks into you hair, what did you think I meant?

Ally:Oh nothing. I knew taht you we're talking about my hair change nothing else.

Austin:Ok?*Pulls into his drive way*We're here.

Ally:You still live here?

Austin:Yep.*Gets out of the car; & opens the door for Ally*

Ally:Thanks*Smiles;Get's out of Austin's car*


	3. Chapter 3

Austin:*Opens the door and walks into his house with Ally*

Mimi:Austin your home- Ally when did you get back.

Ally:Yesterday.

Mimi:Well we missed you here, Austin couldn't stop talking about you. He kept going on and on about you.

Austin:*Embarrassed*Mommm.

Mimi:Sorry honey. Well do you kids want me to make anything?

Austin:No-

Ally:Sure, I could have a snack.

Mimi:Ok, i'll bake you those Oatmeal cookies of mine that you like so much.

Ally:Thanks Mrs. Moon.

Mimi:Ally call me Mimi.*Goes to bake the cookies*

Austin:Well let's go into my room to start the project.

Ally:Ok*Follows Austin upstairs to his room*

Austin:So what animal shall we do it on?

Ally:I don't really know a Anteater?

Austin:Really, Ally an Anteater. Try to think of something more exciting like a Tiger or a Gorilla.

Ally:I'm not really good at naming animals. I'm more into music.

Austin:I know, why didn't you just take the music class.

Ally:I thought that I would be a waste of time. I'm not even that good.

Austin:Ally your fantastic, you have an amazing voice, you know how to play instrument's.

Ally:But not as many as you can.

Austin:But that doesn't matter Ally, your talented.

Ally:Thanks for the words of encouragement Austin.*Smiles*

Austin:*Smiles Back*No problem.*Starts working on the project with Ally*

Ally's POV: Gosh I miss being with Austin so much. I miss how he always knew how to comfort me. And how soft his lips we're when he kissed me. Now i'm wishing that I never left.

End Of POV

Mimi:*Comes in with the cookies*I have the cookies.

Ally:Yay Cookies!*Get's up and grabs a cookie*

Austin:*Smiles at her*

Ally:These are so good Mimi.*Takes a bite of her cookie*

Mimi:Thank you Ally.*Sits down the cookies*I'll be going now.*Leaves out of Austin's room*

Ally:*Phone Rings*Hello?...What where is she?!

Austin:Is everything ok?

Ally:*Still on the phone*I'll be right there.*Hangs up*I'm sorry but I have to go.

Austin:Ok, do you need a ride.

Ally:No-*Thinks about it*Yeah I need to get to the hospital fast.

Austin:Ok then lets go.*Runs to his car with Ally*

{In The Car}

Austin:Who's in the hospital.

Ally:I can't really explain this right now.

Austin:Why, Ally I just need answer's from you that's all and you can't tell me them why.*Parks into the hospital's garage*

Ally:I can't Austin.

Austin:Ally just tell me i'm begging you I just want to help. Why did you leave? Who's in the hospital?

Ally:*Crys alittle* Austin-*Thinks;I can't believe i'm about to this*Austin, my daughter is in there ok? That's why I left because I was pregnant ok? Now let me go!*Leaves into the hospital*

Austin:*Shocked*Oh My God.


	4. Chapter 4

{In The Hospital With Ally}

Ally:*Runs into the waiting room*

Ally's Mom(Rebecca):Ally there you are.

Ally what happened?

Ally's Mom:Emily ate some peanut butter and after a few minutes her face began to swell up so I rushed her to the hospital?

Ally:Where is she mom?

Ally's Mom:In room 254. The doctors are trying to bring the swelling down.

Ally:*Let's a tear shed*Omg, mom is she going to be ok?

Ally's Mom:I'm sure she will be, the doctor said that she just had a alergic reaction.

Ally:Where's dad and Daniella?

Ally's mom:Your dad went to go pick up Daniella from her soccer lessons.

Ally:Ok.

Doctor:The family of Emily Dawson.

Ally:*Stands up*Is she ok?

Doctor:She's fine she just had an allergic reaction. She'll have to stay over night, in the morning she can be released.

Ally:Well can I see her.

Doctor:Yes you can.

Ally:*Goes into Emily's room*

Emily:*Watching Spongebob on the hospital's T.V*

Ally:*Goes and hugs Emily*I love you Emily.

Emily:I Wuve you mommy.

Ally:*Kisses Emily's forehead*

Ally's parent's and Daniella walk into the room.

Ally's dad:Is she ok.

Ally:Yes dad she's fine.

Daniella:Thank goodness I was worried.

Ally:Don't worry.

Doctor:*Comes inside*Guys visiting hours are up in five minutes.

Ally's mom:Are you staying here Ally or do you want me to stay with her?

Ally:I'll stay.

Ally's dad:Ok we'll pick you up in the morning just call us.

Ally:I will.

Ally's parents and Daniella leave.

Ally:*Reads a bedtime story to Emily and the both fall asleep*

{The Next Morning}

Ally:*Wakes up*

Doctor:*Comes In* Emily can leave now.

Ally:Thank you.

Doctor:*Leaves*

Ally:*Calls her home but no one answers*Ugh...I guess we are walking.*Wakes up Emily then signs her out*

Ally:*Carries Emily to the bus stop*

{At Ally's House}

Ally:*Walks into the house*We're home!

Ally's Mom:I thiught you would call.

Ally:I did, but no one answered.

Ally's:Opps sorry Ally,must have been using the phone then.

Ally:It's ok, i'm just going to lay Emily down then take a shower.

Ally's Mom:Ok sweetie.

Ally's Dad:Well i'm off to work.*Leaves out*

Ally:*Lays Emily down then takes a shower*

Ally's POV:

After I took my shower, I took what I thought was a short nap. I woke up at 2:50. Trish should be coming over soon. Since Emily just woke up, I put her into her highchair that's in the kitchen and give her some cherrios. As I look on the refrigerator I see that mom left me a note it says 'I went out to the grocery store i'll be back in a hour ~Love Mom'. As I get myself a glass of water, I hear a knock on the door. I walk the door and look out of the peep hole. This should be Trish I thought. Once I look out of the peep hole I notice that it is Austin.

End Of POV


	5. Chapter 5

Ally:*Takes a deep breath the opens the door*What are you doing here Austin.

Austin:I want to talk.

Ally:Talk about what?

Austin:About what you said last night at the hospital. Was that true?

Ally:*Looks Away*

Austin:Was it?

Ally:*Fixes her stare back at Austin then look down*Yes Austin it is.

Austin:Well can we talk about it.

Ally:There's nothing to talk about.

Austin:Yes there is Ally, why are you keep pushing me away when I just want to help.

Ally:Come in.*Goes inside with Austin and shuts the door*Ok what do you want to know?*Sits on the living room chair*

Austin:*Sits down too*What happened?

Ally:I got pregnant while we we're dating and I didn't want to ruin your life because of the fact that I was pregnant so I talked my parents into moving us to New York.

Austin:So the baby is mine?

Ally:*Looks away again*

Austin:Is she?

Ally:*Lies*No, I cheated on you.

Austin:You what?! You cheated on me, oh my god you...you slut...Leave me alone forever!*Leaves*

Ally:*Starts crying*

Ally's POV: I can't believe he said that to me. But I guess anyone would say that to me if I told them that. But the only reason I just lied to him like that is because I don't want his life to be ruined. Iw ant him to go to college next year. I want him to have a great life and not stress over having a kid. I might regret lying to him like I just did because he hates me but I only did it so that he can live his life. As I continuously cry I hear a knock on the door. This should be Trish this time I quickly wipe my tears so I could hide the fact from my bestfriend that I have been crying. But I didn't do a good job because she saw right though it.

End Of POV

Trish:Ally, what's wrong.

Ally:I told Austin.

Trish:Don't tell me he said that he didn't want to be part of the baby's life.

Ally:I told him that I did had a baby and that's why I left. Then he asked if he was the father and I lied and said that I cheated on him.

Trish:Then what happened?

Ally:*Crys*He called me a slut and he said to never talk to him ever again.

Trish:Oh My. Why didn't you just tell him that he's the father?

Ally:I didn't want to ruin his life Trish.

Trish:I understand, but remember if you ever need anything you can come to me.*Hugs Ally*

Ally:Thanks Trish.

Trish:Well i'll go get Emily and bring her in here.

Ally, Trish and Emily watch the movie 'The Princess And The Frog' until Ally's mom get back.

Trish:Well I better get going. See you in school tomorrow Ally.

Ally:See you!

Trish:*Leaves*

Ally:*Put's Emily in her crib then goes to bed*


	6. Chapter 6

{The Next Morning}

Ally's POV: I woke up this morning and I didn't want to go to school at all. All I could do is replay what Austin said to me in my head over and over and over again. I wish none of this ever happened. It ruined my life and my relationship with Austin. The only good thing that I got out if it was Emily. I just wish that things could go back to normal. After I take my shower i put on a Red and Black plaid button down shirt with a white tank top underneath. A pair of my semi-ripped black skinny jeans and my red Toms' shoes. And I put my hair in a messy bun. I really didn't care how I looked today. it's not like i'm trying to impress someone. After I finished getting dressed I leave out for school and walk to school with Trish.

End Of POV

{At School With Ally; First Period}

Ally:*Walks into class with Trish then take's her seat*

Austin's POV:

I feel bad about what I said to Ally yesterday. Yes I was mad about her cheating on me and getting pregnant in the process but I feel like there is something that she is not telling me. Even though I said what I said yesterday I really didn't mean any of it. I don't think that Ally is a slut because she wouldn't cheat on anyone. She has had it happen to her why would she do it to someone else, plus she's not like that. And I don't want Ally to leave me alone for forever. I want Ally in my life as my girlfriend or as my bestfriend. I just miss her personality, her positivity, her beautiful eyes, her goregous face and her soft glossy lips she had when we kissed. Once I finished blabbling about her I notice that she is right next to me. She looks amazing even when she's not trying to. Gosh I should apologize now. Right when I was about to say something I hear the bell ring and Mr. Dale say 'Classed Dissmissed' I guess I was daydreaming all period long.

End Of POV

Dez:Hey Austin do you want to study after school for Mr. Dale's test.

Austin:What test?

Dez:The test he just told us about after we copied the notes for the test.

Austin:Oh, I wasn't paying attention, i was thinking about something.

Dez:All period long?

Austin:Yeah.

Dez:It must be impotant.

Austin:It is. Gotta go man i'll see you after school.

{With Ally at Trish's Locker}

Ally:I just can't stop thinking about him Trish.

Trish:If I was your friend I would tell you to forget about him, but i'm your bestfriend so i'm going to tell you to talk to him.

Ally:Thanks for the advice Trish, i'll go find him.*leaves to find Austin*

Trish:Oh, young love.*Smiles then shuts her locker.

{With Ally}

Ally's POV:

I was looking all around the school looking for Austin but I could not find him. As i was heading back to my locker to get my books out for second period, I saw boy with beach blonde hair waiting at my locker and I knew it was Austin. Why was he there. I thought that he never wanted to talk to me ever again. It doesn't why he's there though I just need to talk to him.

End Of POV

Ally:*Walks up to her locker*

Austin:Ally, hey I want to talk to you.

Ally:I want to talk to you too.

Austin: I just want to say that I had no right saying what I said to you yesterday and I didn't even mean what I said Ally, it was just in the heat of the moment and I was so angry and what i'm trying to say is i'm sorry. Do you forgive me?

Ally:I do forgive you. And I just wanted to say I shouldn't have did what I did. And iit was wrong for me to do and i'm sorry can you ever forgive me?

Austin:Of course I can.

Ally:Friends?

Austin:Friends!

Auslly:*Hug*

*Bell Rings*

Ally:I think we should get to class.

Austin:Me too.

Auslly:*Go to class*


	7. Chapter 7

{After School}

Ally's POV:

After school I just went home. I was planning to hang out with Trish, but she has a family dinner to get ready for, so I just stayed and played with Emily. That was until I got a text from Austin. He asked if I wanted to hang out with him and I agreed to.

End Of POV

Ally:Mommm!

Ally's Mom:Yes dear?

Ally:Can i hang out with Austin today?

Ally's Mom:Sure, are you taking Emily or?

Ally:No, can you watch her?

Ally's Mom:Ok, but I can't after school tomorrow, I have work.

Ally:Don't worry mom I don't have any plans for tomorrow.

Ally's Mom:Well i'm going to make dinner.*Picks up Emily and takes her to the kitchen with her*

Ally's POV: I don't know why but I was pretty excited to hang out with Austin today. What am I talking about, I do know why. I still have feelings for Austin and I have never stopped loving him. But I can't just tell him that now, just out of the blue. I think I should wait and see how things go. As I get ready to hang out with Austin, I put on a black crop top with my yellow skinny jeans and my black converse. As I thake my hair out of the messy bun it was in I get a text from Austin saying that he was outside. I quickly put my hair into a pony tail, grab my phone and head out of the door.

End Of POV

Austin:Ready?

Ally:Yeah.*Walks over to Austin's car*

Austin:*Opens the car door for Ally*

Ally:*Smiles;Get's into car*So where are we going?*Shuts the car door*

Austin:*Get's into the car*The beach*Shuts the car door; and starts driving*

Ally:Sounds fun i love the beach.

Austin:I know.*Turns on the radio and The Way-Ariana Grande comes on*

Ally:Oh my god I love this song!

Austin:Really?

Ally:Yes, I love her music.

Austin:Well sing it then.

Ally:Ok, I guess I will!*Smiles, then starts to sing* You give me that kind of something, Want it all the time need it everyday.

On a scale of 1 to 10 i'm at 100, never get enough I can't stay away.

So if you want it I got it, I got it everyday. You can get whatever you need from me.

Stay by your side I'll never leave ya, and I ain't going no where 'cause you're a keeper.*Stops singing*

Austin:See I told you that you're a great singer.

Ally:You really think so?

Austin:I know so.*Pulls into the beach's parking lot*

Ally:*Get's out of the car and goes onto the beach with Austin*So what shall we do now?

Austin:I don't know. Want to go on the boardwalk and play games?

Ally:Sure.*Walks on to the boardwalk with Austin*Let's play that game.

Austin:Which one?

Ally:The one where you use the water gun to shoot the hole and win the bear.

Austin:Ok, let's go.*Play's the game with Ally and beats her*

Ally:Man, I wanted the bear.*Pouts*

Austin:*Chuckles*Here take it.*Hands Ally the bear he won*

Ally:Yay! Thanks Austin.

Austin:No Problem, now what should we do?

Ally:Play more games then go eat?

Austin:Sound good to me.

Auslly:*Playing games on the boardwalk*

Ally:*Phone Rings;Answer's it*Hello.

Trish:Hey Ally can I come over tonight?

Ally:Sure but why? I thought that you're having a family dinner.

Trish:I was but my mom and and my dad's mom keep on yelling and acting like animals and I can't get any sleep.

Ally:Ok, i'll be home in a few.

Trish:Where are you?

Ally:On the boardwalk, hanging out with Austin.

Trish:Ohh...

Ally:It's nothing like that we're friends, i'll be there in a few bye.*Hangs up*

Austin:Who was that?

Ally:Trish, I need to get home now, she needs me.

Austin:Ok come.*Leaves with Ally*

Austin's POV:I had a great day with Ally today. Even though we're still not together I still love her. And it kills me just being friends with her but i'll do anything to make her happy.I wish that I could spend the rest of the day with her but it's getting lste and she needs to get home. Once I pull up to her house we say our goodbyes.

End Of POV

Ally:Thanks for hanging out with today Austin, I had a great time.

Austin:Me too. See you tomorrow?

Ally:Yeah, we can hang out here after school.

Austin:Cool, see you then*Drives off*

Ally:*Goes into the house then up into her room*

Trish:had a great time?

Ally:Ahhh...Trish you scared me.

Trish:Sorry.

Ally:And yes, I had a great time. He's coming over tomorrow after school.

Trish:So your going to let him meet Emily?

Ally:Yeah.

Trish:So what are you going to do when he see's her and she looks just like him.

Ally:She does not.

Trish:Ally, she has beach blonde hair just like him, brown eyes just like him, and her smile is just like his.

Ally:You have a point. I'll just see what happens tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

{The Next Morning}

Trish:*Wakes up*Ally, where you go?

Ally:*Walks into the room*I just went to take a shower and got changed.

Trish:Wanna do something today befor your 'Date' with Austin.

Ally:It's not a date it's just two friend's hanging out and we could take Emily to the park for a few.

Trish:Yeah, two people who we're and still are in love with eachother hanging out is not a date, I believe you.

Ally:It's true. So are you ready to goto the park?

Trish:Not like this. I have to take a shower and get dressed.

Ally:Ok, just be ready in 10.

Trish:Ok*Goes home to get ready*

Daniella:*Walks in*Hey Ally.

Ally:Morning Dani.

Daniella:Where are you going.

Ally:I'm just going to take Em to the park.

Daniella:Oh..well I have to goto soccer lessons se you tonight*Leaves*

Trish:*Comes in*Ready!

{At The Park}

Ally:Why aren't there any baby swings?

Trish:There are they're just in the other side of the park.

Ally:I don't really feel like waking all the way over there so lets just stayhere.

Trish:Want planning on it.

Ally:*Sees a boy jogging ahead;whispers to Trish* He looks hot.*points to the beach blonde haired boy*

Trish:*Whispers back*Ally that's Austin.

Ally:Is not.

Trish:Watch. Hey Austin over here!*Waves*

Austin:*Comes over*Hey.

Ally:Oh, Hi Austin I didn't know that was you.

Austin:Who did you think it was?

Trish:In her words a 'Hot Guy'.

Austin:Ha. Nice to know that you still think I'm hot.

Emily:Mommy, Juice.

Ally:*Gives her a bottle*

Austin:Who that cutie?*smiles*

Ally:Her name is Emily.

Austin:Hi Emily.

Emily:Hi.

Austin:So Ally, we still hanging out today?

Ally:Yep.

Austin:Well see you later Ally. Bye Trish. Bye Emily.*Leaves*

Trish:Do you think he noticed?

Ally:Noticed what.

Trish:Hmm. I don't know, that Emily looks just like him.

Ally:I don't thinks so, and she looks like me too alittle.

Trish:Yeah, she does.*Get's a text*Oh I have to go and meet Trent see you later.

Ally:Sure.*Leaves with Emily*

Trish:*Leaves to meet Trent*

{At Ally's House}

Ally:*Cleaning the house*

Ally's POV: _I really do not know why i'm clening the house right now. I only clean when i'm excited or nervous. I guess i'm excited for Austin to come over. After I finish cleaning I put a dress and sandels on Emily and I put on a pare of my hollister shorts with a yellow shirt(Austin's favorite color)and my white sandels. Just before I was about to sit down there was a knock on the door._

End Of POV

Ally:*Sits Emily down on the chair, then goes and opens the door*

Austin:I'm here.

Ally:Hey come in.*Moves out of the way so that Austin can come in*

Austin:*Smiles;Walks inside*

Ally:*Shuts the door*So wanna watch a movie?

Austin:Sure.*Walks into the livingroom with Ally*Hey what's this cutie doing here?

Ally:That cutie is my daughter.

Austin:Really, what's her name?

Ally:Emily.

Austin:Hi Emily.

Emily:Hi. Mommy can I have pancakes?

Ally:Sure, Em.

Austin:Ohh I want pancakes too.

Ally:Ok, but you'll have to stay in here with Emily so I make them.

Austin:Deal.

Ally:*Goes to make pancakes*

Emily:Mommy makes the best pancakes.

Austin:I know.

Austin's POV:

_Wow Ally's daughter seems wonderful. She's almost just like me. She loves pancakes. And she kinda looks like me with part of Ally. I think i'm just seeing things. Ally told me that Emily isn't mine. Why would Ally lie to me? It's not like I wouldn't love to have a daughter because I would. I still thinks that there is something Ally isn't telling me. But i'll let it slide for now because she's making me her famous pancakes._

End Of POV


	9. Chapter 9

Ally:Pancake's are ready!

Austin/Emily:*Run into the kitchen and sit at table*

Ally:*Gives them the pancakes*

Emily:Thank you mommy.

Ally:Your welcome sweetie.

Austin:*Takes a bite*Oh my god, these are Awesome.

Ally:I know, I know i'm an amazing cook.

Austin/Emily:*Finishes eating*

Austin:What do we do now?

Ally:A movie?

Emily:Yay! A movie, a movie!

Austin:A movie it is.

Ally:Well let's go into the living room.

Austin:Want to get on my back?

Emily:Yes.*Gets on Austin's back*

Austin:*Runs into the Livingroom*

Ally:*Smiles;Thinks:Austin would be a great father;Goes into the livingroom*

Austin:So what movie are we watching?

Emily:Nemo.

Austin:Ha, I love that movie.

Ally:Really?

Austin:Yeah, Finding Nemo is the best childhood movie ever!

Ally:*Puts in the movie;sits in the chair*

Emily:*Sits in chair in between Austin and Ally*

*Halfway into the movie*

Emily:*Asleep*

Ally:*Picks her up and puts her into her crib;Goes back downstairs*

Austin:I should be leaving*Stands up*

Ally:Ok*Walks Austin to the door*

Austin:I had fun today, I'll call you later.

Ally:*Ok*

Auslly:*Hug*

Austin:*Pulls out of the hug and looks into Ally's eyes*

Ally:*Looks into Austin's eyes and gets lost into them*

Austin:*Leans in and kisses Ally*

Ally:*Kisses back*

Auslly:*Pulls Away*

Austin:I'll call you?*Leaves*

Ally:*Shuts the door then slides her back down it*Woah!

_A/N: Sorry that it's short guys but i'll make sure that chapter 10 is long! I'll start typing now. :)_


	10. Chapter 10

_**It's been a week since Austin and Ally kissed. After the kiss Austin has gotten even closer and Austin and Emily have been bonding even Austin still has no clue that Emily is his daughter. Ally has develope even more feelings for Austin and so has Austin**_.

{In Ally's Bedroom}

Ally's POV:_Since me and Austin hanged out mostly everyday this week, Austin and Emily had some bonding time. Even though, Austin and I kissed last week we haven't really talked about it. The day after the kiss we just hanged out and it really didn't come up and that how it was for the next few days leading up to now. It might have been last week but, I still remember that day by detail. I remember, the way he stared into my eyes. And the way his brown eyes melted me when I looked in them, just the same as his soft but passionate kiss. It was magical. "Are you"? I hear Trish say snapping me out of my train of thought._

End Of POV

Ally:Sorry, what did you say?

Trish: When are you going to tell Austin?

Ally:Tell Austin what?

Daniella:That you have even more feelings for him since the kiss, and you want to be with him.

Ally:Dani, it's not that easy.

Trish:It's only as easy as you make it, Ally and your making it hard.

Ally:How am I making it hard?

Trish:You're acting like he doesn't know that you have feelings for him and you try keep it a secret from him.

Ally:It's just...what if he doesn't feel the same way back anymore.

Daniella:Trust me,he feels the same way you not see the way he looks at you.

Ally:I know, I guess that was a stupid thing to say.

Trish:Just promise me the next time you talk to Austin you will tell him.

Ally:Ok, deal.*Shakes Trish's hand*

*Ally's phone ring*

Ally:*Answer's it*Hey Austin.

Trish:*Grins at Ally, then mouths 'Tell him'*

Ally:*Mouth's back 'Not now'*Hey Austin, do you want to hang out today with Trish, Daniella, and I?

Austin:Sure, can Dez come?

Ally:Sure, meet us at the beach at 3?

Austin:Cool, see you then. Bye.

Ally:Bye.*Smiles the hangs up*You guys want to goto the beach?

Daniella:Heck yeah!

Trish:Woah the beach.

Daniella:Wait who's watching Emily.

Ally:My mom is today since I watched her yesterday so she could goto the spa.

Trish:We should take Emily to playground tomorrow after school.

Ally:That's a great idea.

Daniella:Ugh guys, it's 2:00 we should get ready now.

Trish:Well why are we just sitting here lets go.

Ally's POV: _By the time we finished getting ready it was 2:45 so we just left out for the beach. I wore a red, white, and blue striped bikini. Trish wore a cheetah print bikini and Daniella wore a sky blue bikini. Once we arrived to the beach I instantly spotted Austin and his red headed friend Dez. I was greeted by Austin with a hug and him saying 'Hey, you're here!'. Once Daniella, Austin, and Dez go into the water me and Trish chat._

End Of POV

Trish:So are you going to tell him now?

Ally:Yeah, once he gets out of the water I ask him if wants to take a walk on the beach and from there i'll tell him everything.

Trish:Even, Emily?

Ally:I won't tell him that until we are offically dating or if we get close enough that I feel like i'm doing the right thing.

Trish:Well atleast your telling him.

Ally:So I have a question for YOU.

Trish:What is it?

Ally:You like Austin's friend Dez don't you.

Trish:How could I like him? I just met him.

Ally:But you we're in his kindergarten class.

Trish:Yeah and I used to hate him because he always broke my crayons.

Ally:Sounds like he liked you too.

Trish:Really? I mean I don't like him, sure he might have cute Red hair and a smile that can melt some one but that doesn't mean I like him.

Ally:Just do this one thing for me. Ask yourself when your around him do you feel butterflies, and does he make you feel like you the only one in the room with him. That's how I knew I liked Austin and he liked me too.

Trish:I guess your right, I'll try it.

Ally:I'm always right.

Ally/Trish:*laugh*

*Moments Later*

Ally's POV: _I start to get nervous once I see Daniella, Dez and Austin getting out of the water. It was finally time for me to confess to Austin about my feelings towards him. As they inched even more near me and Trish, I became more anxious to get this over with. Trish smiles at me and Daniella grins as Austin stands next to me. "Hey Austin, wanna go for a walk" I say to Austin and he nods in agreement "Sure" he replies back as we walk away from our group of friends. "So, why did you bring me on this walk" Austin asks me as he stops walking and stands in front of me. "Austin, I have to tell you something" I take a deep breath and give myself a small peep talk 'Come on Ally you can do this'. "Austin, I-I love you and I haven't stopped loving you since I left you and i'm sorry that I probably broke your heart when I left without telling you why, but I came back Austin and I still have feelings you more feelings then I've ever had for anyone else and you probably don't feel the same but-"Just before I could finish my sentence Austin's soft lips we're on mine and all i could feel was butterflies and sparks and just happiness. I felt like I was the only girl in the room with him. And he just melted me with his warm passionate kiss. As we pulled away we just stood standing there in silence for a few second's but the silence was the ended by someone that I did not know._

End Of POV

?:Babe*Runs up to Austin*

Austin:Kira what are you doing here?

Kira:You told me that we're here with friends so I just came to see you.

Austin:Oh, well this is my friend Ally.

Ally:*Standing there in shock*

Kira:Well i'm going to get a smoothie come on.*Pulls Austin toward the Smoothie shack with her*

Ally's eye's feel with tears and tries to hold them in but fails and they all come out llike a waterfall.


	11. Chapter 11

Ally's POV:_I just stood there in shock. Was this really happening to me? After I poured my heart out to him. I guess, I was just to late to tell him. Now he's over me. You would think that he would mention having a girlfriend to me. Instead he kept on leading me on, and making my feelings for him grow more. And now i'm broken. I quickly, wipe my tears away and walk over to my friends. I see Trish just staring at something. When I look to see what she's staring at I see Austin and Kira holding hands talking. I walk up to Trish and she could see by the expression on my face that it didn't go well._

End Of POV

Trish:What happened?

Ally:I told him.*Fake laughs*And guess what, he kissed me.

Trish:What?!

Ally:Yep. The next thing you know his little girlfriend over there pops up and everything is ruined.

Trish:Oh My God.

Ally:Where's Dani, I want to leave.

Trish:Here she comes*Points to Daniella*

Daniella:*Walks up to Ally and Trish*Ready to go?

Ally:Wouldn't be happier to.*Looks back at Austin and Kira then leaves with Daniell and Trish*

-That Night-

Ally's POV:_Once I got home I went straight to bed. I didn't feel like eating dinner, or trying to act fine when i'm not. I just got into bed and curled up with Emily. She's really the only thing that can make me happy right now._

End Of POV

-The Next Morning-

Ally's POV:_I woke up this morning to a text from Austin. It said 'Hey Ally, can you meet me at the park in 5 so we can talk -Austin'. I really didn't want to, but I really wanted to hear what he wanted to say. I just threw on a dress and my converse. Once I get there I notice Austin sitting on the bench next to the_ pond

End Of POV

Ally:*Walks over to Austin*Hey.

Austin:Hey Ally, can we talk?

Ally:*Sits down next to him*Sure what about?

Austin:About what happened yesterday.

All:Oh that, what about it?

Austin:Ally don't act like that, you and I both know that we kissed.

Ally:Yeah and YOU knew that you had a girlfriend.

Austin:Ally, I was going to tell you about it.

Ally:When? After or before we kissed?

Austin:Ally, the only reason why I was dating Kira was to get over you.

Ally:So your over me now?

Austin:No Ally, i'm not over you and I never was. Ally, I want to be with you.

Ally:So you and Kira are broken up?

Austin:Not yet exactly, but i'm meeting her later to tell her that it's over.

Ally:Good bye Austin.*Leaves*

Austin:Man, I really messed up.

-With Ally-

Ally:*Playing with Emily*

Trish:*Walks in*Hey Ally.

Ally:Hey Trish, what are you doing here?

Trish:I came to take you somewhere.

Ally:Sorry, I can't i'm watching Emily.

Ally's Mom:*Walks in*Don't worry I can watch her, go with Trish.*Smiles*

Ally:Ok*Gets up*

Trish:No no no, go get dressed into something formal but not too formal.

Ally:Why where are you taking me?

Trish:Just trust me on this one, Ally.

Ally:Alright.

Ally's POV:_I don't know why but my mom and Trish are acting pretty strange. I wonder where Trish is taking me. As long as it takes my mind off of Austin i'll be fine because he is driving me crazy right now. I put on a blue dress and a pair of my black wedges. Then I, head out with Trish and Daniella. Once we got there I got blindfolded by Trish which made me even more nervous then I was. What did she do?_

End Of POV


	12. Chapter 12

Ally's POV:

_Once Trish and Daniella lead me to where they we're taking me, Trish took the blindfold off. I open my eyes and see that we're at the beach. "What are we doing here"I ask Trish, but she stays silent. Trish and Daniella then lead me to my favorite part of the beach where I see a table with pink roses,my favorite, on it and a chair with candles surrounding the whole area. I sit in a chair as instructed by Trish._ "Now!"_I hear Daniella yell. Next Thing I know I see Austin come out from behind me with a guitar in his hand. A small smile crept on my lips. I might have acted mad towards Austin, but I could never really get mad at him. Just as I was about to say something out of my mouth, Austin said_ "Just listen"._ I obeyed him and just listened. I watched as Austin went into the center of the beach, while Daniella and Trish stood from afar and watched. Austin started to strum a few cords on his guitar, then he started playing._ "I've tried playing it cool, but when i'm looking at you, I can't ever be brave 'cause you make my heart race. Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite, you keep making me weak, yeah frozen and can't breath"I hear Austin sing. "Something's gotta give now, 'cause i'm dying just to make you see, that I need you here with me now, 'cause you got that one thing". _A smile crept on my lips once again, when Austin walked a little closer_. "So get out, get out, get outta my head and fall into my arms instead. I don't, I don't, don't know what it is, but I need that one thing, you've got that one thing". _I turn back to see Daniella and Trish smiling, then I turn back and fix my stare on Austin._ "Now i'm climbing the walls, but you won't notice at all that i'm going outta my mind, all day and all night. Something's gotta give now, 'cause i'm dying just to know your name, and I need you here with me now 'cause you got that one thing"._ Austin sings as he walks in front of me. He sings one more chorus then looks at me. I stand up and just stare into his eyes. You don't know how bad I just wanted to kiss him right then and there. I guess Austin read my mind because that was just what he did. He kissed me. But this kiss was so different from the rest of the kisses we shared, it was more passionate like it had more meaning. Once we pulled away from our kiss I just stared into his eyes._ "Ally, I love you and I want to be with you and only you, that's why I broke up with Kira"._ That's what I wanted to hear since the day I saw him with Kira. The only way that I could tell him that I felt the same was to kiss him. And that's what I did._ "I love you too"_I tell Austin._ "Awe"_ I hear Daniella and Trish coo. Me and Austin just laughed. This was by far the best day ever!_ "See you at school tomorrow at school"_ I asked Austin._ "Sure" _He says. I give him a quick peck on the lips then leave with Daniella and Trish after him._

End Of POV

{At Ally's House}

~In Ally's Bedroom with Ally, Daniella & Trish~

Trish:How romantic was that?

Daniella:Very.

Ally:Yeah, it was pretty romantic. Austin is very sweet.

Daniella:Yeah, only if Nathan was like him.

Ally:So, how did you get him to do this?

Trish:We didn't, it was all his idea. He planned it and MADE us participate.

Daniella:Yeah, he made sure everything was perfect for you.

Ally:Awe, he's so sweet. I think that I should do something for him too.

Trish:Yeah, you could tell him about Emily.

Ally:I don't know.

Trish:But, you said when you are offically dating you would tell him.

Ally:And I will, I just need time for everything to soothe in perfectly.

Trish:You only have so much time, Ally.

Ally:I know.

Daniella:So, since it's a girls night how about we watch a movie.

Trish:Which should we watch?

Ally:Oh, I know, how about Warm Bodies.

Trish:Yes, i've been dying to see it.

Daniella:Well, what are we waiting for, put it in.

Ally:*Put's in the DVD*

**_A/N:Hey guys! Ok, so i'm going to try my best to put out atleast 2 or 3 chapter's later today. And I have a suprise twist that will happen in chapter 20 that no one will suspect. I also want to say thanks to all of my readers and the people review my stories. You all are Rossome. I will give a shoutout in the next chapter to you if you want me too. All you have to do is tell me if you want me to or not. You can also follow me on Instagram xoraura_ausllyxo or on Twitter yayitsnicole2. That's all. :)_**


	13. Chapter 13

{The Next Day}

Ally's POV:_ This morning I woke up extra excited. I was going to walk to school with Autsin. Sure we have walked to school together many of time as just close friends, but now we're walking to school as boyfriend and girlfriend. We got to hold hands and do all of the couple things that we used to do before I left. After I woke up Trish and Daniella we got ready for school. I put on a pink skinny jeans, a red croptop and a pair of my red converse. Trish wore a white tank top with black skinny jeans and leapord print vans. As for Daniella, she wore a pink dress without the top back part of it and a short sleeve jean jacket with white wedges to top it off. We grabbed our backpacks and headed out. Just as we got out the door I saw Austin heading up my driveway._ "Hey beautiful"_Austin says to me as he kisses my cheek. I blush a little once he intertwines his fingers with mine and we all start to walk._

End Of POV

{At School}

Ally:*Walks to her locker with Austin*

Ally:So wanna hang out later?

Austin:Sure, at your house?

Ally:Yeah, I'm watching Em today.

Austin:Oh, ok well I have to get to my locker, see you at lunch.*Gives Ally a quick peck on the lips then leaves*

Ally:*Smiles;gets her books out, then goes to class*

{After School}

Ally:*Waiting for Austin*

Emily:Mommy.

Ally:Yes, Emily?

Emily:Hungry.

Ally:Ok.*Puts Emily in the highchair and feed her*

-A Hour Later-

Ally:*Thinks:Where is he?*.*Get's a text from Austin*

Austin:Sorry Als I can't make it.

Ally:Ok, but I need to tell you something Austin.

Austin:What is it?

Ally:I think that this should be done face to face.

Austin:Ok, when i'm finished doing what i'm doing i'll be there.

_**A/N:What do you think Ally is going to tell Austin? Will it be good news or bad and how will he react?**_

_**Anyways, I was going to do a suprise twist for chapter 20, but I'll put it in chapter 15!**_


	14. Chapter 14

{The Next Day After School}

Ally:*Watching T.V*

*Doorbell Rings*

Ally:*Answers It*Austin, your here.

Austin:Yeah*Walks in*So what did you want to talk about?

Ally:Well...*Shuts the door then sits on the couch with Austin*Ok, um Austin don't you know how um. Wow I don't know how to say this.

Austin:Just say it Ally.

Ally:Don't you know how I told you that Emily wasn't yours?

Austin:*Nods*

Ally:Well, I lied Emily is yours.

Austin:What?! Why didn't you tell me?!

Ally:I didn't want to ruin your life.

Austin:Emily wouldn't have ruined my life, but you did!

Ally:*Shocked*How?!

Austin:By not telling me the truth in the first place, I've missed out on almost 2 years of my own daughter's life because of you!

Ally:Well i'm sorry for trying to keep your on track, while mine almost fell apart! I was just trying to protect you!

Austin:How!

Ally:Because you wouldn't like they way people would treat you for being a teen parent, while I was in New York I had to deal with alot of it. So I guess i'm sorry for trying to help your Ass!

Austin:*Gets up and heads for the door*

Ally:Where are you going?

Austin:I need to think.

Ally:About what?

Austin:About Emily, and most importantly 'US'.*Leaves*

Ally:*Holding Back Tears*

Ally's POV:_Wow that did not go well. I did not think that Austin would react this way. I thought that he'd be all happy. But, no he was angry instead. My intentions we're good when I did what I did. But, I guess he didn't care. I should have just told him instead of running away from my problems like I always do. I try to hold back my tears, but I fail miserably. They just came out like a water fall. I made the biggest mistake of my life, now i'm going to pay for it. I continue to cry until I hear a jiggle on the front door's door knob. That's when I knew my mom was home. I quicky wipe away my tears and look up._ "I'm home"_my mother says as she shuts the door, then walk into the livingroom. She looks at me then her facial expression changes._ "What happened, honey"_My mom says as she sits on the chair next to me._ "Nothing"_I say as I look away from her._ "Honey, your eyes are puffy red, why have you been crying?"_My mom asks worryingly._ "I-I told Austin"_I stuttered as I look at my mom._ "Oh My, Honey"_My mom says as she rubs my back._ "What happened"_I hear her say._ "I told him, and he was mad at me that I hadn't told him earlier, so he left out mad saying that he had to think about what I told him and 'us'"._I say as I lay my head on my mom's shoulder._ "It's fine honey, he's probably just mad for now because of the whole secretcy part, I know that he'll want to be in Emily's life"_my mom says putting her head on mine. I hope she's right because right now I feel like Austin hates my guts._

__End Of POV


	15. Chapter 15

{The Next Morning}

Ally:*Wakes Up*

Trish:Finally your awake.

Ally:Morning Trish, what are you doing here?

Trish:Your mom told me what happened yesterday, so she thought that I should come over and keep you company.

Ally:But I have school?

Trish:No you don't you're staying home.

Ally:But I need to talk to Austin.

Trish:You can talk to Austin later, right now you need to think and worry about you and only you. And Emily of course.

Ally:Ok, so how am I supposed to do that?

Trish:Well we are going to cook breakfast together first, then we will watch a movie together.

Ally:What movie?

Trish:I don't know, as long as it's not Finding Nemo again i'll watch it.

Ally:*Laughs*

Trish:Come on let's make breakfast.

Ally:*Get's out of bed, picks up Emily and heads downstairs with Trish*

Trish:What shall we make?

Emily:Pancakes!

Ally:Ok, pancakes and eggs?

Trish:Sound good to me, how about with a side of fruit.

Ally:Yum! Let's start.*Get's out thr ingredents with Trish*

Trish:So how long exactly does this take?

Ally:Um, not long, probably a hour or a half.*Shrugs the starts making pancakes*

Trish:*Takes down three plates and two bowls, then sets them down on the counter*What fruit do you want?

Ally:*Flips the pancake*Um, strawberries and cherries.

Trish:Ok.*Takes out the strawberries and cherries for Ally and the Oranges and grapes for herself, then puts some in the bowls*Is that enough for you?

Ally:*Looks over*Yep.

Trish:Ok*Puts the fruits back then starts making the eggs*

{After Breakfast}

Ally:So what do you have planned for us next?

Trish:A movie.

Emily:Yay.

Ally:What movie?

Trish:Elf.

Ally:That movie is funny.

Trish:I know right, he really thinks he's an Elf.

Ally:Well let's watch it.

Trish:Put's the movie in.

-Later That Day;Around 7:00-

Ally:Should I be worried that Austin didn't call me?

Trish:No, he just needs some time, he'll probably csll you tomorrow don't worry Ally.

Ally:*Phones Rings;Looks at it*Oh My God it's Austin.

Trish:Well don't just sit there answer it.

Ally:Ok, ok!*Answers it*Hello?

Austin:Ally i'm sorry. I didn't mean to act that way towards you.

Ally:It's ok Austin, I just that you would hate my guts.

Austin:Ally, you know that I could never hate you.

Ally:Autsin, can you get here so that I can kiss and hug you tight.

Austin:I'm already on my way. I love you Ally.

Ally:I Love You Too.*Hears a car crash through the phone*Austin what was that?! Austin! Austin! Answer me Austin...*Starts to cry*Austin please...*The phone disconnects*

Trish:What happened?!

Ally:Austin... I think he got into a car crash.

Trish:Oh My Gosh, Ally.

Ally:What if he's dead Trish.*Sobs*

Trish:Don't think like that Ally, here turn on the news it's about to come on*Hand Ally the romote*

Ally:*Turns on the T.V*

News Reporter:Hey guys it's Allen Baxter with Cheryln Todde and we have breaking news.

News Reporter 2:Yes, we we're informed of a car crash that has left 2 dead and another in critial condition. We'll take you to Jenelle who is live at the scene, Jenelle.

Field Repoter:Ok, I'm out here and found out that it was a drunk driver accident between 23 year ol David Montgomery a his girlfriend 21 year old Stefanie Roxy and a 17 year old boy named Austin Moon.

Ally:*Crys more*

Field Reporter:I was informed that the drunk driver crashed into the young man. The two dead areDavid Montgomery and Austin Moon. Stefanie Roxy is in critical condition at Jefersons Hospital.

Ally:Noooooooo*Crys more*

Trish:*Starts to cry*

Ally's Mom:*Walks In*What happened?

Trish:*Points To The Screen*

Ally's Mom:*Eyes Widen*Oh No.*A Tear Sheds*

Ally:No no no, why me, why?

Daniella:Wake up Ally.

Ally:What?

Daniella:Wake up.

Ally:*Confused;Jolts Awake and sees Daniella*What-what happened?

Daniella:I was waking you, we need to get going.

Ally:Where?

Daniella:Duh, we're moving back to Miami because you have to tell Austin about Emily. Mom said get dresses we're leaving in a hour.*Leaves*

Ally:*Thinks:_So eveything was a dream, I never went back to Miami and told Austin and he didn't die_*

**_A/N:So what did you guys think? You really thought he died there for a minute didn't you? Sorry if I scared you, but I promise the next one will be longer and you'll probably like it._**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Ally's Pov:** Once I realized that it was a dream, I felt a sign of relief. I don't know what I would do if all of those things happened and Austin was dead. I think that i'd be torn. A wreck. Not only because he's Emily's father and I wouldn't want her to grow up without her dad, but because i'm still in love with him and care about him too much._ "Ally hurry up we're leaving in ten"_I hear my mom say snapping me out of my thoughts. I quickly through on a long dark blue sun dress that went to my knee's and a pair of my black sandels. After I do that I put my clothes that I was sleeping in, into my overflown suit case._ "Coming mom"_I say as I lung my two suit cases down the stairs. My dad puts the suit cases into the large taxi that we called and with that we left. Here we come Miami._

_We finally arrived back in Miami. We moved into the same house we we're in two years ago. Even though my parents said we had to move back here so that I could tell Austin the truth I knew that it wasn't the only reason. My parents tried to keep it a secret from me and Vanessa, but I knew we had financial issues. My parents couldn't sell this house and it was hard for paying for two house, on in Miami and one in New York, so this is really the second reason why we moved back. My phone vibrated as I started to unpack Emily's boxes into her room. It was a text message from my friend Alex, who was in New York with me. It said_ "Don't forget to call me tonight". "I won't"_I replied back then I slide my Iphone into my back pocket. Alex was one of my best friends in New York. She's fun, exciting, funny and can be mean at times too. Thinking of Alex reminds me of my other best friend Trish. I haven't talked to her in a week. Even though she lived in Miami while I was in New York we still talked, texted and skyped. We both wanted to remain friend's even after I left, so we made sure we stayed in contact. Trish and I have been friends since we we're boring since her mom and mine are best friends since high school. Trish and I might be a little different, but opposites attract._

_As I finish unpacking everything out of Emily's boxes I go into my room with Emily and un pack my boxes, while my dad sets up my bed frame, placing the matress firmly on it's frame._ "Thanks dad"_I say as he finishes up._ "No problem"_My dad says as my mom walks in._ "What do you want for dinner sweetie"_My mom ask me._ "Umm...Lasanga". "Ok."_My mom says as she heads to the kitchen and my dad heads to Daniella's they leave I get a call from Trish._ "Hey Trish"_I say once I answer the phone._ "Hey bestie"_she say happily_ "What are you doing"? "Oh nothing"_I say to Trish. She had no clue that I moved back to Miami. I was going to suprise her at school tomorrow._ "I miss you"_she says in a sad tone._ "I miss you too, but remember you get to see me at my birthday party". "I know but that's 2 months away, Ally and I need my best friend now". "What's wrong_"I ask her worryingly._ "Family troubles and boy problems."_She informs me_. "What kind of boy troubles?". "Well I like this guy, but he's kinda stupid, but he's also sweet and funny and I like him". "Well go for it"_I tell Trish encouraging her_"Don't worry about what people might think about what you two going out and follow your heart". "Awe, thanks Ally, you always know the right things to say". "Your welcome Trish". "Love ya"_Trish says in a happy tone_. "Love you too"_I say then we both hang up. I really miss her and it sound like she needs me. Well, I guess i'll see her tomorrow._

_**End Of POV**  
_

_**A/N:So what did you guys think of this one and the last one. I know this one was a little bit boring, but I promise that the next one will not. I will probably put it out later today or tomorrow after school.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Ally's Pov**_:"Hey"_I say as I call my friend Alex_. "hey Ally, what's up". "Oh nothing"_I say as I plop onto my made bed_. "So how has it been in Miami so far"? "Nothing has really happened, all we do was unpack the house". "Oh, so are you anxious to get to school and see your best _friend_ and Austin"? "Yeah, I guess i'm anxious to see my best friend, but I don't know about Austin because I don't really know how he'll react when he sees me". "What do you mean"? "Well, I didn't really give him an proper explaination on why I left Miami in the first place, two years ago". "I guess i'd be nervous to see Austin too". "Yeah, well i'll talk to you in the morning Alex". "Ok, night Ally". "Night Alex"_I say then I hang up. I hadn't thought about how it would be if I saw Austin. I mean i'm going back to Marino High which i'm pretty sure he still goes to. So there is no doubt that i'll see him there. I guess i'll have to wait until tomorrow and see what happens._

_The next morning I wake up and take a shower._ "Breakfast is ready"_I hear my mom call from the kitchen. I get dressed into my grey skinny jeans, my white crop top and a blue cardigan to top it off. After I put on my socks that had hearts on them I put on my blue converse. As I walk downstairs I see Daniella already in the kitchen. She's usually the last one ready._ "Ready Ally"_Daniella asks grabbing her bag._ "Yeah_"I say as I pull my hair over to my left shoulder_. "You not eating breakfast Allison"_My mom ask peeking out of the kitchen._ "No thanks mom i'm not hungry"_I admitted. I was nervous about seeing Austin. But also excited to see Trish_.

_As me and Daniella walk into the school hall we notice it's empty._ "See now we're late"Daniella _says as we walk to the office. We get our schedules and our locker then part our ways as I walk to my class room. I get more and more nervous as I inch closer and closer to class room 305. I walk in and i'm greeted by my teacher_ . "Class we have a new student here with us"_Mr. Howard starts off as the class looks up._ "Her name is Allison Dawson and she is a former student here at Marino High"._ I scan the class room and see Austin sitting in his seat looking down listening to music. I start to get more nervous. What will he do if her see's me._ "Ally!"_I hear some one scream. I look to see my bestfriend Trish running toward me. I open my arms and we hug. Wow, how I missed her so much. She's like my own personal diary that is one in a million. I smile at her after we break from our hug._ "Ms. De La Rosa"Mr. Howard_ says to Trish._ "Sorry , but I haven't seen my bestfriend in a year"Trish says. "I guess exceptional this once"Mr. Howard_ says. Me and Trish one more time then we take our seats next to each other._

"Did you miss me"_I say smiling at Trish._ "Did I?"_Trish says._ "So what have I missed?"_I ask I take a glance a Austin then quickly fix my stare at Trish. I guess she caught my glance because she then said._ "Ally, he's taken". "By who"_I ask._ "Lexi Reed, you know the one who claimed to be your 'Real Friend'". "I knew I couldn't trust her"_I say with my face looking a little annoyed._ "What else"_I say_. "Well now Austin is one of the 'Populars' since he joined the basketball team and he's the captin"_Trish informs me._ "Wow, alot has changed". "There's more to it though, that's not the only thing that has changed"_Trish says as I look around the class room_.

**_End Of POV_**

**_A/N:So what did you guys think. I know it's not as nonboring as I said it would be but i'm tired and Ihhave school in the morning sooo. I guess i'll post after school. I promise this time. But before I go i'll like to make a shout out to ausllylover2345. Your the one of many that review my story and i'd like to thank you for continuing to read and review my story. Your the best! Love Ya too. And thanks to the others too. You All are Rossome!_**


	18. Chapter 18

Ally:What else has changed?

Trish:Well-

Mr. Howard:No talking girls or it's a detention!

Trish:I'll tell you at lunch.

Ally:Good idea.

-Later That School Day-

*Bell Rings*

Trish:Time for Lunch.

Ally:Yay. Wait have you seen Austin around?

Trish:No he's like in everyone of my classes, he probably ditched.

Ally:Austin. Ditched?

Trish:I told you, that you missed alot. Wait why are you worrying about where he is?

Ally:I need to talk to him.

Trish:So you're just going to come out and tell him?

Ally:No, not right away I have to give it time.

Trish:Oh...well ready for lunch?

Ally:Yeah, i'll meet you there I just need to ask Ms. Jones something about the homework.

Trish:Ok, see you there*Leaves*

Ally:Ms. Jones?

Ms. Jones:Yes, Ms. Dawson?

Ally:About the homework are-

?:*Comes into the class room*I'm here for lunch detention Ms. J.*Sits in a desk the kick feet up atop of it*

Ally:*Turns around;eyes widen*Austin?!

Austin:*Sits up*Ally?!

**_A/N:I know it's short, but I haven't updated in a week so I wanted to type you guys something. Now that i'm out of school I can update more often. After I type the next chapter for 'What You Mean To Me' my Rydellington Love Story I will type a new chapter for this and post it by today or tomorrow. Thanks for reading guys! I'll be sure to update sooner. :D_**


	19. Chapter 19

Austin:What are you doing here Ally?

Ally:I'm back...Suprise!

Austin:You can't just come back like that Ally.

Ally:What do you mean?

Austin:You can't just leave for two years not telling me why and where you left to and just come back acting like everything is fine.

Ally:Austin can't we just talk-

Austin:No Ally. Why would you do that to me? Do you know how much hurt you put me through?

Ally:You're acting like it was my choice. You're not the only one that was affected by it.

Ms. Jones:You guys, calm down.

Austin:Ally, YOUR the one that left me.

Ally:For a reason. Trust me.

Austin:What's the reason?

Ally:I can't tell you. It's to hard to explain, you wouldn't understand.

Austin:And you expect me to trust you.*Slightly chuckles;Storms out of classroom*

Ally's POV:_I finally get to see Austin and our conversation turns into a screaming match. If I could tell Austin I would. I know right now you're thinking that I can tell him, i'm just running away from my problems. That's exactly what my parents would say. But i'm not. You wouldn't understand. If I would have just told him right then and there he would have been more angrier. Me coming back was enough for him to handle for a day. Like I told Trish, I have to ease him into it. As I apolgize to Ms. Jones for what just happened in her presence I pick up my books from the near by desk I had set them on and left out.I put my books into my locker and head to lunch. I enter the lunch room and notice things really did change like Trish said. People we're in their own little groups._ "Over here"_I hear someone say. I turn around to see Trish waving me over. I walk over and sit next her. She's sitting with a group of girls that I remember and some I don't know._

End Of POV

Ally:Hey Trish.

Trish:Hey. I want you to meet my friends Cat, Jade, Tori.

Ally:Hey.

Cat/Jade/Tori:Hey.

Trsih:So, let me show your around the lunch room.

Ally:Ok.

Trish:*Points to one table*That table is for the so called 'geeks'.*Points to a different one*Those are the 'emos'.*Points to another*And that table is for the 'populars'.

Ally:*Nods*Wait what is Lexi doing over there?

Trish:I thought I told you. She's captain of the cheerleading squad and is dating Austin Moon.

Ally's POV:_Once Trish said that Lexi was dating Austin my body filled with hurt, anger, sadness and confusion all at once. I couldn't believe that Lexi would do something like this to me. I did once suspect that Lexi had a thing for Austin. But when I asked her about it she said that it wasn't true. So I guess she lied right to my face. I don't understand why she did this. She knew how hard I fell for Austin and how I would do anything for him. I leave for two years and **BAM** they're together. As I try to digest everyting that Trish had just said to me I see a blonde walking over to me._

End Of POV

_**A/N:Hey guys! I promised to put out a new chapter so I did. I'm sorry that it took a couple of days but I had to deal with my fanfic stories that are on my Youtube, so I was really busy. It might not be that long but I still have to type a chapter for 'What You Mean To Me' my Rydellington Love Story since I put it off to type this for you guys. I'll make sure to update as soon as possible.I'll make sure the next one is longer since it will be my 20 chapter. I'll put in suprises and tragic parts into the story so it might be a while before I update. But I promise it won't take no longer than 2 days. Thanks for reading. Love Ya!**_


	20. Chapter 20

?:Hey new girl.

Ally:*Turns around*My name is Ally.

?:Wait a minute Ally Dawson?

Ally:Yep and you're Lexi Reed.

Lexi:Oh My God I missed you soo much.

Ally:Quit the lying Lexi. You we're never my friend to begin with.

Lexi:I'm sure what ever these girls over here told you was a lie.

Ally:So you dating Austin RIGHT after I left was a lie?

Lexi:Well...no.

Ally:So you weren't my friend like a I said.

Lexi:I was you're friend Ally I was. But after you left Austin, he was all sad and lifeless so I comforted him and one thing lead to another.

Ally:It doesn't matter to me.

Lexi:So does that mean we're friends?

Ally:No, it means I don't want to be your friend or talk to you ever again because you're a backstabbing BITCH!

Lexi:You're gonna regret saying that Allison Marie Dawson.

Ally:I never regret anything I say if it's the truth.

Lexi:UGH!*Storms Off*

Trish:Wow I've never seen her more redder.

Cat:Hehe, one time a clown stabbed my brother...the clowns nose was red.*Giggles*

Ally:Is your brother ok?

Cat:Oh yeah he's fine*Smiles*

Tori:Don't worry she's slways like that.

Trish:Yeah, she'll grow on you.

Ally:I hope so.

Trish:Oh yeah, on more thing Als.

Ally:Yeah?

Trish:You're going to have to watch your back.

Ally:Why?

Trish:Well since you mad enemies with Lexi, she won't stop until she make you're life miserable.

Tori:Yeah, we've already been through it.

Jade:Except me.

Ally:Why not you?

Jade:She's afraid of me.

Tori:Yeah, like big time.

Trish:She's the reason why Lexi stopped messing with me.

Cat:My brother is afraid of cats. My cat bit my brother's finger...

Ally:I'll have to get used to you.

Cat:My cat's name is Charlie*Giggles*Wait, does that mean he's afraid of me?

Jade:You're a very odd girl Cat.

Cat:Thank you Jade.

*Bells Rings*

Trish:It's time for fourth period.

Tori:What class do you have Ally?

Ally:*Takes out schedule*Um...Mrs. De La Rosa? Your mom works here Trish?

Trish:Yeah, she started last year.

Tori:Well I guess we all have the same class.

Cat:Well let's go!*Skips away*

Ally:*Giggles*Come on guys*Leaves with Trish, Tori, Jade and Cat*

-After School-

**_Ally's POV_**:_After school I went home because I didn't have any plans with any of the girls to come over. Trish was at the doctor's for her check up. Jade went to a Paramore concert with Tori and had no extra ticket's to the sold out concert. As for Cat she was getting a dog today. So I just went in my bedroom and jammed out to the music on my IPod while doing my chemistry homwork. Since Emily was asleep of course. My favorite song Heart Attack by Demi Lovato finally came on and of course I had to sing it._

"Never put my love out on the line, never said yes to the right guy"I sing standing up onto my cream colored carpeted floor.

"Never had trouble getting what I want"I continued singing in front of my mirror using my IPod as a microphone.

"But when I comes to you i'll never get enough"I sing while dancing.

"When I don't care I can play them like a Ken Doll."I sing as my sister Daniella comes in.

"Won't wash my hair, then make them bounce like a basketball."Daniella sings going me infront of my standing mirror.

"But you make me wanna act like a girl painting my nails and wear high heels, yes you make me so nervous and I just can't hold your hand"We sing together fitting the song perfectly.

"You make me glow, but I cover up won't let it show. So I'm putting my defenses up, 'cause I don't wanna fall in love. If I ever did that I think I'd have a heart attack. I think I'd have a heart attack, I think I'd have a heart attack"I sing hitting the right notes.

Me and Daniella's concert was interrupted by applause. "That was amazing girls"My mom says smiling.

"Thank you"I say smiling proudly as me and Daniella bow.

"So girl's do you have any plans tomorrow"My mom asks.

And as on que me and Daniella both say "No".

"Well good"My mom says. "We have to get ready after school for a dinner we're having".

"A dinner"I ask questionably.

"Yes, new neighbors are moving tomorrow, so we want to welcome them and they agreed to come".

"But mom, we are just as new people in this neighborhood as they are".

"I know, and that's why we're meeting them and I've talked to the dad he said that he has a son you're that's 17..."

"Mommmm!"I say.

"Wow"Daniella says walking out of my room.

"Just saying"My mom says before leaving out of my room.

I close my door and finish jamming to my muci while doing the rest of my chemistry home work.

~The Next Morning~

(Still in Ally's POV)

_I wake up the next morning and take a nice cool shower. Then get dressed into nude colored sleeveless button up blouse over top over a white tank top, with my black ripped skinny jeans and suede nude colored booties._ "Ready?"_I heard Daniella scream to me from the kitchen_. "Hold up_"I yell back as I brushed my hair to the side. I grabbed my book bag then quickly ran down stairs where I saw my sister anxiously waiting for me._

_We finally get to school just in time for the morning announcements_. "Good Morning Marino High! This is your principal , and I'm here to inform that the music program is now re-opened. The sign up sheets for this years Marino High Talent Show will be hang in the lunch room. So if you think you have talent you should sign up! That's all for now. This is Principal Griffin, signing out"_Our Principal says before he hangs up._

"You should sign up"Trish says as she walks over to me and Daniella with Cat, Tori and Jade.

"I don't know Trish".

"What do you mean Ally, your Amazing"Daniella says with encouragement in her voice.

"I'll think about it".

"Yays"Cat says happy.

"Well I have to get to my locker, see you after school Als"Daniella says headding to her locker.

"So what song would you perform"Trish asks as her and the other girls walk me to my locker.

"I don't know. I guess for the audition I could do something like 'The Only Exception' by Paramore or 'Catch Me' by Demi Lovato"I say unsure as I open my locker.

"Those are good song choices"Tori says as Trish and Jade nod in agreement.

"But I think in the talent show I would do something with aleast one high note"I say taking out my books for first period.

"That would be good, since you have an Amazing voice"Trish compliments me and I thank her.

"I have to hear you sing"Tori says.

"Trust me her voice is inspiring"Trish says as I close my locker.

"Well, I'll see you girls at lunch."I say as me and Trish walk to first period.

_**End Of POV**_

~At Lunch~

Ally:Ok, so if I sign up for the talent show you guys do too.

Trish:Are you serious.

Ally:As serious as I am about my GoGurt.

Trish:Fine we'll do it right, girls.

Tori:Sure.

Jade:I guess.

Cat:Yays!

Ally:Come on let's Sign up.*Goes over to the sign-up sheet and signs up*There.

Lexi:*Snatches pen from Ally and signs up*Good Luck, you'll need it.*Drops pen; Leaves*

Trish:Gosh I do not like her.

Ally:You and me both.

Ally's POV:_After the girls and I sign up for the talent show we get in line for lunch._ "Are you sure this stuff is edible" _I ask Trish as I hold up my bowl of what looks like creamed spinach._ "I don't know, I've never tried it"_Trish says as I sit down the bowl on the sevrving counter and pick up a plate with a slice of pizza on it. After I pay for my food I walk over to my lunch table, but on my way I bump into a familiar blonde._ "Watch it"_Lexi says getting in my way._

"Get out of my way Lexi"I say trying to get past her.

"Or what"She asks trying to press my buttons.

"You do not want to know"_ I say walking past her but before I could get far I feel a wet gooey substance fly onto my back. I turn around to see her cream spinach bowl empty. I retaliate by throwing my slice of hot cheesy pizza at her face and to top it off I poured my orange juice over her head. Before I knew it I heard someone yell_ "FOOD FIGHT!" _and food was flying everywhere._

_Me and the girls run out of the lunch room so that we wouldn't get hit. But before I could go changed into a new shirt that Trish offered me I hear_ "Allison Dawson to the principal's office."_ I walk into the principals office to see Lexi sitting there all innocent with a sad look on her face._

**_End Of __PO__V_**

Mr. Griffin:Sit down .

Ally:*Sits Down*

Mr. Griffin:Now, I was informed of a food fight started this afternoon. We don't talerated that here at Marino High. I have called both of your parents. Now if this happens again there will be no Talent show in ethir of your futures do you understand.

Lexi:*Nods*

Ally:I understand . But I did not start it, Lexi did.

Mr. Griffin:I know, that's why Lexi you're suspended for two days. But for today both of you are going home.

Lexi:I guess that seems fair.

Mr. Griffin:You may go.

Ally's POV:_After dismissed us from his office I said goodbye to Trish, Jade, Tori and Car then left with my mom and Daniella. My mom didn't seem that happy while picking me up but after I explained to her she understood. Once we got home we readied it for the dinner my mom organized for tonight._

~That Night~

_I got dressed into blue strapless dress with my white wedges and put my hair into a neat bun. And dress Emily into a pink floral dress with pink flats and her hair in a pony tail. While Daniella gets dressed into a red strapless dress with white flats with her hair down and curled out. We walk down stair to see the dinner table set with food that looks amazing and my mom wearing a elegant coral colored dress with pumps and her hair straightened down._ "How do I look"_My dad asks coming out of the kitchen. He was wearing a white dress shirt with black slacks and black dress shoes._ "Perfect"_My mom says pecking my dad on the lips._

"Eww, get a room"_Daniella says as she cover's Emily's eyes and my parents laugh. The door bell then rings and my mother smothens her dress._ "Can you get that honey"_My mom asks while fixing my dad's tie._ "Sure"_I reply back while putting Emily down. I walk over to the door and open it._

_Once I opened the door I couldn't believe what I saw. Standing there was Austin Monica Moon with his parents._ "Austin?!"_I say suprised_.

_**A/N:Wow. That was the most I typed for this story ever. I hoped you like it, It took me literally hours to type it. If you have any questions you can just put them in the reviews. I don't know when I will update it because I still have to type the next chapter for my other story, but I do know that I won't make you wait for the next chapter. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!**_


	21. Chapter 21

**_Ally's POV_**:"Austin?!"I say surprised. "What are you doing here?". "Your parents invited us for dinner"Mr. Moon says barging into the conversation. "So you're the new family that moved in next door?"I ask slightly confused. "Mr. Moon nods as I try to digest the new news. "Come in"I say moving out of the way. Oh Crap! Why didn't my mom tell me this earlier, I have a one year old in the living room that looks exactly like Austin. If couldn't see that you we're ethir blind, completely stupid, or trying to deny the fact of the resemblance.

"Mom, a word"I say leading her to the kitchen after picking up Emily in my arms. "Yes, honey"She asks once the kitchen door closed. "Why didn't you tell me that you invited AUSTIN'S family"I say trying my best to keep my voice lowered. "I'm just as suprised as you, I didn't know that it was them. When I went over there I only talked to Mike, and I didn't reconigze him."My Mother explains.

"Well, how do we hide the fact that Emily looks like a girl version of Austin, what do we tell them if they ask"I ask my with worried in my voice seaching for anwers. "We'll just wait to see what happens"My mom says and with that she lft out of the kitchen. It took me a few second to process what my mom just told me.

'We'll just wait to see what happens'. The words my mom just said swam trough my head. She was never the type to let things just fall into place. She ALWAYS had a plan. As panick arose onto my face, I can here my name being called. And it stopped all the panick that was sworming inside my head.

"Ally what's taking so long"I her my mom call from the dining room. "Coming"I say as I pick up Emily and then head to the dining room. Once I gt there I notice everyone is seated. And the only seat available was near no other than...Austin. I sigh as I sit Emily in her high chair that was inbetween my parents. Then I take my seat next to Austin. That's when all of the questions started to swarm in.

"So when did you guys get back"Mr. Moon asks as my mom passes around the Mashed potatoes. "Just a few days ago"My father replies as he takes one of the medium rare stakes off of the plate. "Wow, so you guys are just as new neighbors as we are"Mrs. Moon said scooping a bit of Mashed Potatoes onto her plate. "Basically"Daniella says taking a sip of her water.

"So who is this presious litlle thing over here"I hear, Mrs. Moon or shall I say Mimi, say before taking a sip of her water. I look at my mom with a look that says 'What do we do now', but before she could respond I take matters into my own hands. The truth was going to get out sooner than later. Sure part of me was saying 'Let it get out later' but i'm not going to listen to that side for once.

"She's my daughter"I say finally speaking up after a second passes causing Mimi to choke on her water."I'm sorry what did you say"I hear her say as she turns to face be from the end of the table. "She's my daughter."I say again making sure she heard me. I glance over to see Austin's facial expression. It was filled with so many expressions that I couldn't read them all. It was covered with Confusion, Worry, Shock, and Suspicion. I watch as he look at me then Emily then back at me. Dammit! Did he figure it out?

The rest of the dinner was ok I guess because no one questioned whether Austin was the father or not. During dinner Emily feel asleep so I had to take her to her crib, before rejoin my family and our guest. As the dinner dragged to to an end my parent thought it would be a good idea for them to stay for a glass of wine. Austin's parents of course.

"Wanna take a walk?"I hear Austin say. "You? Want to take a walk with me? I thought you hated me?"I say acting surprised. "I'm not mad at you Ally, I was just mad at you at that moment"He confesses. "Oh..."I say not knowing what to say. "So what about that walk"Austin says with a small smirk on his face. "I guess, I have nothing to do at this very moment"I say grabbing my leather jaket off of the hook. "Should we tell them"I ask looking back at our parents. "Nah, we're not going that far"Austin says opening the door for me.

**_End Of POV_**

**_A/N:Hey Guys! So I finally updated this one, sorry if it was a tad bit boring, I was rushing this so that you can have something to read. Also in the next chapter I will put a Auslly scene in it. I may start typing tomorrow since I feel may idea's flowing in my brain. Well I hope you like this one. Don't forget to review it! Thanks for reading! XoXo- YayItsNicole2_**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Ally's POV_**:After I shut the door, we and Austin start to walk down the block. "So, how has life been for the Captain of the Basketball team."I ask breaking the silence. "Not so peachy."He says. "Why not? You're popular, you're even dating a cheerleader."I say looking over to him. "Oh, you heard about that."He asks in a emotion that I could not recognize, while scratching the back of his head. "Yeah, you and Lexi are a item now huh?"I ask not really wanting to hear what he was going to say. "Listen Ally I-"He says but I cut him off. "Austin, you don't have explain your love life to me."I say looking forward.

"So you and Lexi are cool?" "Not even close, I do not like that bitch."I say with a little trace of anger in my voice. "Allison Dawson language."Austin says acting shock putting a hand over his mouth. I couldn't help but giggle. He was so cute. Even when he acted childish. "So why might you not like Lexi."He asks stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Wow you didn't see what happened at lunch today."I ask and then see him shake his head. "Well long story short I called her a bitch and we got into a food fight and she got suspended."I say with a shrug at the end. "Wow, when did you become such a bad ass Ally."He asks with a small smirk on his face. I bite my bottom lip, to stop a small smile that was about to come upon my face. I almost forgot how hot he looked when he made those faces.

"When did you become a bad ass?"I ask mocking him. "Touche."He says as we walk into a Ice Cream Shop. "What kind of Ice Cream do you want so we can share?"He asks with a smirk on his face. "I'm not sharing with you Austin and I want Chocolate."I say sitting at one of the small round tables. I watch as he walks over and buy our Ice Cream. "Ready?"He asks as he hands me my Ice Cream. "Yeah."I say as I take a lick of my Chocolate Ice Cream cone. Austin had Cookie Dough Ice Cream. I remember how that was his favorite. The Ice Cream place was actually our first date. I giggle at the thought.

"What?"He asks looking over at me while we walk out the Ice Cream shop. "Oh, nothing."I say walking up the street. While we we're walking Austin 'tripped'on the crack of the pavement and 'accidentally' dropped his Ice Cream. "Can I have some over your's"Austin pleads. "No."I say trying to not look at him. I knew that if I looked at him while he was making those puppy dog eyes and I would give in. His big brown eyes are so hard to say no to. "Please?"He asks standing in front of me making those puppy dog eyes once more. Man I can't say no to that. "Ok."I say giving up, handing him the Ice Cream. "Yay!"He says taking the Ice Cream licking each side. "Austin, don't eat all of my Ice Cream."I tell him, but he didn't seem to listen to me and he took another lick.

"Austin!"I say about to grab my Ice Cream cone, but he pulls it out of my reach and starts running. So I run after him. And trust me it wasn't going to work because I had wedges on, so I did the next best thing to get his attention. I acted like I fell. "Oww, Austin!"I scream to him and I see him turn around fast with widen eyes. And like that, he was over to my side in a flash. As he bends down I start to laugh. "You big fake!"He says about to run again with the Ice Cream still in his hand. But I thought fast and jumped on him. The Ice Cream cone fell out of his hand. And I was now on top of him.

It was like that for a few seconds. We we're on the ground. Me on top of Austin. Our eyes locked, while we both breathed as in sync. "You have beautiful eyes."Austin says causing me to blush. "I like your smile."I complimented him back and before you know it we we're both leaning in. But I wasn't going to just kiss him. Even though my lips ached to be planted on his soft ones once again. I was going to play by my rules. Our lips we're a inch apart and I was going to fill the gap between them. But instead I moved my lips to his ear and whispered in his ear. "When did you become such a player"I say with a giggle at the end before getting up."When did you become such a tease?"Austin asks while getting up and brushing off the back of his clothes. "Touche."I say mocking him.

We then walk back home in silence. Well that was until he asked me 'The Question'. "So you have a daughter?"Austin asks and I could tell there was a little bit of nervousness in his voice. There was a second of silence just like it was at the dinner. But then I answered. "Yeah, I do. Her name is Emily."I say sticking my hands into my jacket's pocket. "So how old is she?"Austin asks. And I knew right then and there if I answered this question it would all be connected. Austin might seem stupid, but trust me he wasn't. But instead I answered the question and ignored the voice that was in my head, just like I did at dinner.

"She's 1 and a half."I say and there was another second of silence. I look over and see Austin and his eyes are widen. "Ally is-"But before he could get that thought out of his mouth the front door swung open. I hadn't noticed that we we're already in the front of my house. And Mr. and Mrs. Moon we're already on they're way out. "Oh, Austin there you are let's get home."Mimi says. And with that they left. But his facial expression still didn't change. He must know now. I walk into my house to see my parents cleaning dishes and Daniella texting on her phone. Then everything that happened tonight between Austin and I came rushing into my head. I don't know how i'm going to face him tomorrow. I take my jacket off and place it on the coat hook before heading upstairs.

_**End Of POV**_

**_A/N:Hey Guys! Did you like it? Well I wanted to type this because i'm going on vacation tomorrow(Monday) and I don't know if there will be any internet there.(I'm going to Myrtle Beach) Any ways I hoped you enjoyed it. I'll see what I cant do while i'm on vacation because I really want to type more you guys since it's getting more exciting and stuff. Well that's all for now. Don't forget to review and I will update as soon as I can.(By The Way The Trip Is For A Week so...)_**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Ally's POV**_:I woke up earlier then usual this morning anxious. Anxious to see Austin, so we can talk about what happened. Part of me wanted to just stay in bed and not goto school because I was scared facing Austin after last night. But I can't keep running away from my problems. That's the main reason why i'm back here in Miami. Because I ran away from my problems. I didn't really know what to wear today, and I really didn't want to get all dressed up ethir.

So I just through on my Peach colored, lenghty sweater that went to my hips with my White leggings and my Black Uggs to top it off. After I put my hair into a neat bun, I debate with myself to ethir put on light make-up or none at all. 'Let's go all natural', I say to myself before looking in the mirror. I looked pretty good. I smiled at my reflection just seconds before Daniella barges into my room. "UGH!"Daniella says flopping onto my bed.

"What's wrong Dani?"I ask sitting next to her.

"Boys!"She mumbles while her face is in the pillow.

"Come on, tell Dr. Ally all about it."I say rubbing her back.

"Tanner.."She says bringing her face up from my fluffy pillow.

"What happened?"

"We..we broke up."She says in a sad voice.

"Again?"I ask not surprised. You see Dani and Tanner have always had an on and off relationship. Well I know what you're probably thinking right now. 'Are they dating from long distance?'Am I right? Well you see, Daniella met Tanner four years ago here in Miami and they've dated without breaking up. That was until we moved to New York. So they we're apart for two whole years but still tried to work out their relationship. Some days it worked. Some days it didn't. I just want to know what happened now because they we're perfectly fine two weeks ago.

"Yes, again."Daniella says as her face slumps.

"What happened this time, You guys we're fine two weeks ago."I asks her while she sighs.

"He knows Ally."

"He knows what?"I ask completely lost at this point.

"He knows what happened in New York."Once she said that I knew what she was talking about. And my whole face filled with different emotions. Worry, Confusion, Questionable and Sorrow.

"How does he know that?!"I asked panicked.

"I don't know, but that's why we broke up. And i'm afraid it permanate this time."She says as a little tear runs down.

"Only me and You knew about it, Mom and Dad didn't even know so how does he?"I say. This so unbelieveable. How did he know? And now Daniella had another small tear coming down her cheek. This was shocking. Especially seeing a tear fall from Daniella's eye. She was one of the strongest people I knew and she was worried CRAZY about her and Tanner's relationship, and how did HE know that New York Secret. This was all overwhelming and I still had to deal with my Austin problems.

"It's ok Dani, we'll figure it out. Just go and get dressed and I'll figure something."I say followed by her noding and heading out my room. After she leaves I goto Emily's room. I give her a bath and dress her before taking her downstair's where I see the family eating breakfast. I sit her into her high chair giving her some Fruit Loops before grabbing a Banana to go with my glass of Orange Juice.

"Aren't you going to eat honey?"My mom asked slightly concerned.

"Not this morning we're going to be late for school."I say looking at my IPhone's illuminated screen. "Which means we need to leave now"I say to Daniella as I take one last bite of my Banana followed by taking that last sips out of my glass of Orange Juice.

"Ok."She says a little sluggish as we make our way out the door.

{At School}

I hesitantly walked into school with Daniella. "Calm down Ally, he probably doesn't even know."Daniella assures me.

"But what-"Before I could finish my sentence a familiar face approached me.

"Hey Als."

"Hey Trish, where are the others?"I ask looking around.

"They are headed to the music room, why aren't you?"

"That's right now?!"

"Yeah, you should get going."Trish says before I bolt to the music room, leaving Trish and Daniella alone.

{In The Music Room}

"Ok class settle down."The new teacher says. "I'm your new music teacher Mrs. Burke, and I will be helping all ten of you on your talent show reshersals and pefromances."Mrs. Burke explains. Through the whole day I haven't seen Austin and I was prtty sure he was ignoring me. I was the end of the day by now and I was walking home alone because Daniella got out early for a dentist appointment. After I get my books out of my locker and place then into my backpack, I start to wwalk out of school. For all my luck it was raining outside.

I grab my umbrella out of my backpack and used it to shield my head from the rain. I walk a little away from the school before I hear my name being called by a familiar voice. I turn around to see a drenched Austin walking toward me. "Austin..."Is all I could say once he's right in front in me. And were Face to Face. "Ally I need you to answer one question for me."He says and I could feel his warm breath brush against my lips, which made me want to kiss him. "What is it?"I ask looking into his big brown beautiful eyes. "Is Emily mine?"He asks and my heart starts to race. What do I say now?! "Austin she..."

**_End Of POV_**

**_So guys what did you think?! I know i'm horrible for leaving you at such an awesome hangover! Well good news! I'm still on vacation and they do have internet here! Bad news is i'm not going to update until I get back home to Philadelphia which is one Tuesday. But I'll be typing it on my way there because it's a 10 hour drive! Also i'm sorry for not updating earlier when I got here because I was busy with family activities and i'm obsessed with Twitter and talking to my twitter friends that are AWESOME! LOL. Well if you have any question put them in the review box! And don't forget to review anyways! I Love You Guys! And i'll update soon!_**

**_- XoXo YayItsNicole2_**


	24. Chapter 24

**_Ally's POV_**:"Austin she..."Was all that could come out of my mouth. "Austin...Emily's yours."I say looking down at my feet. "Emily's mine!"Austin says cheerful. But it didn't last long. "Emily's mine, Emily's mine. Oh My God. I'm a father"Austin saysin a rather panick tone, but I still kept looking straight down at my feet. "Oh man, what am I gonna do? I'm not ready to be a father, I have a life! This could mess up my popularity."Austin says. How could he possibly be thinking about that now, in this situation? "Why didn't you tell me this earlier Ally?! Now my life is messed up!"Austin practically yells at me.

"It's not my fault Austin."I say fixing my stare up at him. "It is Ally! If you would have told me the second you found out, that you we're pregnant. It would be different. It all would be different! You're telling me this now while my life is on top, why?"Austin yells. "Because I thought that you should know Austin."I say not yelling at Austin like he was at me. "You thought I should know."Austin says chuckling"I should have been known Ally, I should have been the first! You know what i'm done with this!"Austin yells whlist turning red before storming off.

"Where are you going?"I yell to him. "I need time, Ally."He says before dissapearing.I knew that telling wasn't going to make things better. If anything it made this worst. What do I do now? I think that I've ruined everything. I walk home to see that Daniella is already here. "Hey Ally, how was school?"She asks and I break down crying. "Austin hates me!"I say in between sobs.

-Three Days Later-

Well it's been three days, four hours and 27 mintues since I lasted talked to Austin and it's been killing me. I haven't seen him in school ethir, so i'm pretty convinced that he's avoiding me.

"Take one and pass the others back."My Biology teacher says as she hands us the test. And to be honest, I was so not perpared for it. I've spent the last three days stressing over whether Austin was avoiding me or freaking out about it all. I take a test and pass the rest back as I see the principal come into the classroom. "Allison Dawson, come here and bring your things."He says and I do as told.

"Am I in trouble?"I ask but he shakes his head. He then whispers something in my ear. Something that made me cry. Something that made me go weak. "Allison, your family has been in a car accident."I heard him say. I didn't know that nine little words could make your whole life seem meaningless. "Come with me."He says leading out. I might have seemed calm on the outside, but on the inside I was freaking out. "The nurse will be driving you to the hospital, your family is in my wishes."He says as he walks away leaving me with the nurse.

-At The Hospital-

We we're finally at the hospital and I took no time. I ran straight inside, into the waiting room. "Where are they?! Where is my family."I ask the receptionist panicking. "You must be Ally Dawson, wait here."She says taking a call. "Wait here?! My family could be in there dying right now."I pratically yell at her. "Ally."I hear someone say. "I turn around to see Daniella and my parents standing behind me. "Guys!"I say running to them. "Wait where's Emily?!"I ask and once I do their facial expressions change. "Mom...Dad..."I ask with tears coming out at full force. "

"Ally..."My mom says as a tear excapes out. "No! No!"I say as my knees start to weak. "The Dawson family."The doctor asks, coming out with paper work. "That's us."My dad says. "Well, Emily lost some blood, and to her it's alot since she's so young. And we need blood for her but we don't have her type here."The doctor explains. "What type does she need doctor?"My mom asks.

"A positive"The doctor says as my parent's look around. "None of us have that blood type."My mom says speaking up."Well, we need to get some fast, before she slips into a coma. And I can't guarantee that she'll wake up from it. Do you know anyone with that blood type?"The doctor explains.

Oh My God, what if Emily dies?! I couldn't live without her! Come on Ally think! Think! Who has A positive?Oh My God...Austin does."Austin!Austin has it!"I speak up. "Good! Call him quick!We don't have that much time."The doctor says before leaving. How will I get a hold of Austin? I've been calling him for the pass three days so what make you think that he'll answer now? This may not turn out the way I want it to.

**_End Of POV_**

**_A/N:Hey Guys!SO I know that I said that I would update on Tuesday but I wasn't able to. But atleast I did now :D! Anywayz, I have also been busy, the first reason is because I'm typing a new fanfic called 'When I Was Your Man||A Auslly Love Story' and I will be uploading it once I finish typing all 20 chapters. Right now i'm on chapter 3, but i'm hoping to finish it by next than that I've been on Twitter, so yeah!Now that's out of the way, how was the chapter?! I know, I'm a bad person for making that happen, but i thought that the story was getting boring, so I had to. Well thanks for reading! I hope to update in a day or two!I'm also gonna put a preview to my new fanfic at the bottom. Hope You like it! Love You Guys! Oh, and before I go I want to make a shoutout to SWIFTIEPANCAKE!Haha I love you girl, and Yes you are one of the Twitter friends!Haha Ok Bye now!_**

When I Was Your Man||A Auslly Love Story{Preview}

Austin woke up feeling empty. All because of the big mistake he made that might have ruined everything. He felt glum and lonely as sorrow ran through his veins. It was 8:00 a.m. in the morning and he normally didn't wake up this early in the morning. But he had a reason to.

The reason he had been up so early today was because today was the day everything would change. Today was the day that he had to perform his written song for the contest. And today was the day that the love of his life would realize the song was about her. I mean how couldn't she know? It was so obvious that the song was about her. If you ever listened and payed attention to the song you could here it. Each written word reflected on everything that had transpired only weeks ago


	25. Chapter 25

Ally's POV:_Ring Ring Ring_. 'You've reached Austin, leave a message at the beep'. That's all I kept hearing when I called Austin's number. If I didn't have to call him I wouldn't have. But this is too important. Our daughter's life is on the line. "He won't answer mom"I tell my mom, distraught. "Call his parent's, they probably know where he is."My mom says. "Ok."I say pulling out my phone and dialing their number.

There wasn't a answer for a few seconds. "Hello?"I hear what sounds like Mrs. Moon, ask. "Mrs. Moon? This is Ally."I say as calm as I could be. "Hello Allison, what can I do you for?"She asks polietly. "Is um..Austin there?" "Yes, dear, do you need talk to him?"She ask. "Oh my gosh, yes please."I beg. "Austin dear, the phone."I hear Mimi say. "Hello?"I hear Austin respond. "Austin, It's Ally, I need-"Is all I say, until he cuts me off. "I have nothing to say to you." He says before hanging up. "Austin..."I choke out, before more tears develop in my eyes.

My phone drops out of my hands, and I fall to my knee's crying. I can't believe this is happening. Austin is Emily's only hope of staying alive, and he's ignoring me. If Emily dies tonight it's gonna be all my fault. If I would have told Austin from the begining none of this would be happening. My daughter wouldn't be dying right now, and Austin wouldn't be hating my guts. "Ally!"Daniella says coming over, and hugging me. "He wouldn't let me speak...She's gonna die, and it's my fault."I choke out, whilst tear release from my eyes. "It's not your fault Ally, it's the drivers fault."Daniella says whilst rubbing my back, assuring me that its gonna be ok. But that's to hard to believe.

"How about you call his parents, and make them bring him here."Daniella suggests. That's not a bad idea. And I need to try everything I can to get him here. "Ok.."I say before sitting up. I pick my phone, before redialing Mrs. Moon's number. "Hello?"I hear her say. "Mimi, It's Ally. Can you please get Austin to the hospital?"I plead. "I don't know Allison dear, Austin hasn't left the house in days."She informs me. "But Mimi, it's too important. I'm begging you to atleast try!"I tell. "Ok, I will."She says. "But, why does he have to come to the hospital?"She asks confused. "My daughter Emily, is here."I tell her. "But, how does this invole him?"She questions. "He's...he's Emily's father."I say hesitantly. "And Emily got into an accident earlier and she on her hospital bed dying right now, because she lost alot of blood. She needs a blood transfusion, but no one here has her blood type, except Austin."I explain to her whilst holding back another round of tears. "Oh God, I'll do the best I can. I'll even drag him out myself if I have to!"She says quickly before hanging up.

"The Dawson Family."I hear someone say from behind me. I turn around to see a doctor in a long white coat, standing before me. "Yes."I ask before walking up to him with the rest of my family. "You may see Emily."He says leading us to her room. "But I thought she had to get to the surgery room, for the blood transfusion." I ask utterly confused. "She does, but we don't have the blood for her. And there isn't that much time left."He informs us, before stopping in his tracks and pointint to the door in front of him before moving out of the way.

I walk inside to see Emily's petite body, laying on the hospital bed. I watch as her little chest goes up and down as she breaths.I walk over and sit on the bed next to her, while my family stand back and watch from a far. I look at her and see the IV that was stuck in her vein. It hurts me to see that Emily's has to go through this. I let a tear fall before looking at her again. "Hey Emily."I say to her, knowing that she can't respond or hear. "Everythings fine, everything is gonna be fine baby girl."I tell her. "I love you, Emily."I choke out, before another tear comes out, resting on my tear stained face.

"Rock-a-bye baby, in the treetop"I sing softly, to Emily. It was her favorite lullaby. "When the wind blows, the cradle will rock. When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall. And down will come baby, cradle and all."Before Emily's breathing suddenly stops. I look at the montior beside her and it starts going flatter by the second. I quickly press the doctor button on the remote. I jump off the bed as I see the doctors run in, and rush Emily out. "Wait!"I say, tears forming in my eyes. I start to run out towards them, but I lose them. What's happening. Is Emily gonna die? As all of these thoughts run through my head, I start to breath heavly. Before my legs become weak and I fall on the ground, in the middle of the hospital. I cry as i'm being held by someone. God I wish I knew what was going on. But I was too distraught to even go see right this second.

**_A/N:Hey Guys! So did you like it? I'm sorry again for not updated in a week. If you didn't know, i'm busy with other fanfics. Especially the new one i'm typing. I will probably update this later or in a day or two. Tell me what you think, and i'll see if I can get it here quicker. Oh, yeah. And I almost forgot that i almost have 100 reviews! Woot Woot! So if I get to 100, expect a new fanfic tomorrow or later today! Ok thanks for reading. Love You Guys! And don't forget to review!_**


	26. Chapter 26

Ally's POV:I was crying softly, into the person that was hold me, shirt. "Shhh, It's going to be ok Ally."The person says. I look up to see, my bestfriend, Trish. "What are you doing here Trish?"I ask as I wipe my tears away. "Daniella called me, she told me about what happened. So I came, to be with you during this diffcult time."She informs me. "D-did you happen to see Austin, on your way in here?"I ask her. She shakes her head before saying, "Sorry, I didn't." "Trish, this is horrible. Emily might die."I tell her. "Don't think like that Ally, i'm sure that she'll make it."She assures me. "But Trish, how? Austin's Emily only hope and he's not here."I remind her. "Come on, get up."Trish says whilst helping up off of the ground.

"Let's go and see if the person at the front desk know anything."Trish suggests. "Sure."I say as I follow her to the front. "May I help you?"The hospitals receptionist asks. "Yes, I'm Allison Dawson, I would like to know where my daughter Emily is. They took her from her hospital room without telling me."I explain to her. "Well, Allison, I don't know where they took her right now, but I can call Dr. Peterson and he'll tell you all he can."She offers me. "Please."I tell her. I really need to know if Emily's alright. "Ok, hold on. You can sit at right there in the waiting chairs."She offers. But I decline. Instead I stay stood, pacing around. "Dr. Peterson to the front desk."I hear the hospital monitors call.

Maybe I should call Mimi real quick to see if she made it with Austin yet. But when I called it went straight to voice mail. This is horrible. Now Mimi isn't answering. How better can this day get? Earlier today all I have to worry about was passing my Biology test. Now i'm worried about my daughter dying. "Ms. Dawson"I hear someone say. I turn around to see the same doctor from earlier today. "Yes?"I say as I walk over to him. "I was told that you wanted to speak to me, about Emily."He tells me. "Oh, yes. Where is she?"I ask. "She's in surgery right now." "But, I thought you didn't have the blood type." "Allison, you don't understand. When we got to her room, the line went flat. We're trying to save her life right now. If we can."He explains to me. "Dr. Petterson, we need you in Surgery Room 15-A stat!"The hospitals monitor calls. "And I need to get back there now."He says before running off.

It took all I had in me to not start crying again. I had to be strong. For Emily. I guess Trish saw my facial expression, because she came over any gave me a hug. "It'll be ok Ally, I promise."She tells me. But it's so hard to believe. And not everyone can really keep a promise, or can make it work. I shed a tear. "I hope so Trish."I say as we pull out of the hug. Once we do, I see my parents and Daniella walk into the waiting room. "Find out anything?"My dad asks. And I explain to him everything that Doctor Peterson told me. My parents we're more calmer about this situation than me. I guess it's because i'm the parent of Emily and I had a bigger connection with her. Or it could be because they just wanted to stay calm for my sake. I don't know.

I try to call Mrs. Moon again, but she didn't I goto my last resort. I call Austin. It's not he really would answer. _Ring Ring Ring_, went that familiar tone. But then something unexpected happened. He answered! "Hello"He said. I didn't know what to say. I didn't expect for him to answer. Wait what am I saying. I know what to say. "Austin, It's Ally. I need you to get to the hospital Asap!"I tell him. 'There's no reason for me to."He says. What is he saying. There is a reaon for him to. I thought that Mimi said she'd tell him. She said that she'd drag him out of the house. How could she possibly forget our conversation? Or what I told her for that matter. Does Austin even know what's going on right now? "Austin, i'm being serious. You need to get to the hospital now-"Was all I could say before he cut me off. "Just turn around."He said. "What?"I asks confused. "Turn around."He repeated. I turned around to reveal a woozy Austin Moon. "Austin."I say.

End Of POV

**_A/N:Hey Guys! So how was it?! I promised that I'd get a new chapter here right away once I got 100 views and I got over 100 views. This is amazing! I have 111 reviews and i'm only on my 26 chapter. I don't know how I could thank you guys! You all are amazing! I may put up a chapter tomorrow once I get my other fanfics sorted out. I Love You All! Thanks for reading my story, and liking it! It really means alot to me! Thanks again! And don't for get to review!_**


	27. Chapter 27

"Austin."Ally said as she turned fully around. She saw a wozy Austin, dressed in his usual ripped jeans with a orange hollister, black converse, and a beanie. Right now Ally was feeling a mix of emotions, Cheerful, surprised, relieved, yet she still had sadness that filled her body. Not knowing what was happening and her daughter's conditions worried her, and made her think the worst things ever, she could be dead, why wouldn't they tell her anything, did Austin make it on time? Even though all of this, Ally had hope in her daughter staying alive. Hope that the doctor's found a way for her to stay alive, if Austin didn't give the blood yet. A small smile crept upon Ally's face as she took a look at the blonde the stood before her.

"Hey Als."Austin says. He looks at her with his brown eyes, that can make someone melt. "U-um"Ally stutters as she gets lots in his eyes. Wait! Ally thought to herself. There are more important things that you have to focus on right now. "Austin, did you go and give blood for Emily? I know your terrified needles and all but Austin this is your daughter we're talking about and her life is on the line and you're only hope Austin and I can't just let my baby die, I need her."Ally tells Austin in a rush whilst looking as if she was on the verge of tears again, when she finished the last part. "Ally, calm down."Austin tells her, as he puts boths of his hands on her shoulders. "Austin, how do expect me to be calm when our daughter is in there?"She ask. "Ally, I gave the blood no need to worry."Austin informs Ally

"Y-you what?"Ally asks shocked. Ally was conviced that Austin didn't make it on time. A sudden rush of Happiness and Hope, ran through Ally's body. "I already gave the blood, Ally."He says cheerful. "O-oh My God.."Ally says, almost in a whisper. Relief arisen in Ally's body, as tear trickles down her cheek, before Austin pulls her into a hug. To be honest, Ally could have stayed in his arms forever. Being in Austin's arms made Ally feel, safe, happy, warmth, butterflies. This hug that they shared right now, reminded Ally of the old times, before Emily. When she felt as if she was the only girl in the room, when she was with Austin. And that's how she felt right now.

"Ally, your father and I are gonna goto the food court, to get some coffee and bring some up, do you want anything?"Ally's mom asks politely. Ally lifts her head up, from where it was buried in Austin's chest and shook her head 'no'. "No thanks, mom."She answers her. "What about you, Austin and Trish. While Trish said yes, Austin responded the same as Ally with a 'no'. Austin and Ally finally pull out of their hug, to see new face surrounding them. "Ally"The one girl says. "Tori, Jade, Cat?"Ally says as she makes her way over to them. "What are guys doing her?"She asks whilst she hugs each one of them. "Trish told us what happen."Tori starts. "So we thought as you friends, we should be here."Jade finishes. "Well i'm glad you're here."Ally tells them before they sit down.

It's be a whole 15 mintues and they still didn't get any news. Ally and Austin we're busy pacing around the waiting room whilst Ally's parents tried to figure out what was going on. Why haven't the doctor's told them anything? This made Ally's think the worst of things, again. "The Dawson family."The doctor calls, once again. Ally turns around to the doctor, and Austin does the same. Whilst her parents, Trish and the rest of her friend's stand up, waiting for the news. Ally's eyes fill with hope once the doctor starts to speak. "I have good news...and bad news.."He says. Austin takes Ally's hand in his, ready to hear whatever 'Bad' news, the doctor had. "The good news is that the blood transfusion worked."The doctor informs everyone as Austin pulls Ally into a hug. And once again, tears trickle from her eyes, onto her cheeks. This was the best news for her to EVER hear. But the next news, wasn't what she hoped for. "But..."The doctor starts.

**_Hey Guys! I'm Sooo Soooo Sorry that I haven't updated in almost 2 weeks. I'm just really busy. But the reviews I have gotten is incredible! I've gotten over 20 reviews for the last chapter! Thank you! I also have news for you! After I end this Fanfic i'm gonna make one that tells the story before they had Emily, so you an see how it ALL started. But don't worry! I'm not planning on ending it any time soon! Also, about the 'When I Was You Man' songfic that i'm doing, i'll start uploading after I finish typing to the 10th chapter. Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter! Great Cliffhanger right? I'll update when I get the chance, and I promise that it will be before this week is over. Love You Guys! And don't forget to review!_**


	28. Chapter 28

Previously On 'The Truth Hurts':

"The Dawson family."The doctor calls, once again. Ally turns around to the doctor, and Austin does the same. Whilst her parents, Trish and the rest of her friend's stand up, waiting for the news. Ally's eyes fill with hope once the doctor starts to speak. "I have good news...and bad news.."He says. Austin takes Ally's hand in his, ready to hear whatever 'Bad' news, the doctor had. "The good news is that the blood transfusion worked."The doctor informs everyone as Austin pulls Ally into a hug. And once again, tears trickle from her eyes, onto her cheeks. This was the best news for her to EVER hear. But the next news, wasn't what she hoped for. "But..."The doctor starts.

Now, On Chapter 28 Of 'The Truth Hurts'

"But..."The doctor starts. He pauses for a moment, making everyone anxious to hear what her had to say next. It defintley caused dramatic effect. "But?"Austin asked, implying for him to go on. "But, she's going to have to stay for a few days. We have to run more tests on her, to make sure she's ok, healthy, stuff like that."He informs the family, and friend's. They all let out a sigh, of relief. "When can we see her?"Ally asks. "Once she wakes up, we'll notify you."The doctor responds, before talking again. "The police will be here soon, to question you."He says before walking away. "Well that was a relief."Ally's Mother, Penny, says as she places a hand over her chest. "You can say that again."Lester, Ally's Father, replies as he goes to take a seat.

"Um...guys"Trish says, pointing at Austin & Ally, whom were still holding hands. Ally slightly blushes as she slips her hand out of Austin's while Austin on the other hand blushes like crazy before scratching the back of his head. "Eh.."Was all that came out of his mouth, causing Trish to laugh "I was only playing with you guys."She says before sitting down next to Jade Tori & Cat. "So-"Ally says before Austin's 'Can't Hold Us-Macklemore & Ryan Lewis' ringtone goes off. "Hold that thought."Austin says before answering his phone.

"Hey Austy, don't forget the party is at 8 tonight."Lexi says through the phone. "Lexi, I can't come."He tells her. "Why not, Austin this is the party of the year!" "I know that Lexi, but..."Austin says whilst looking back at Ally. "Something came up, i'm sorry but I can't make it." "What more important, than coming to one of my parties? It's the party of the year!"Lexi asks, letting the snobbish side of her side show. "And i'm sure, when you have another party it'll be the 'Party Of The Year', I just can't come."He tells her again. "Fine!"She says before hanging up. Austin sighs, as he runs his hand through his blonde hair. "As yoou were saying?"Austin says to Ally, earning a slight smile from her.

Everything from then on went well, the cops came and interviewed Penny, Lester, and Daniella about what happened. They have capture the person that crashed into the car, and The Dawson Family is definetly pressing charges. After Trish, Jade, Cat, and Tori left the waiting room was quite quiet, except for the little giggles Ally let out, from the jokes Austin told her. Emily woke up too. She looked fine, Ally was so happy to see her awake and smiling watching Spongebob on the hospital's TV. It was finally night.

"Are you sure you want us to go home, Ally?"Ally's parents ask for the 12th once she told them that they could go home and get some rest, instead of staying at the hospital with her and sleeping in the uncomfortable hospital waiting room chairs, plus the visiting hours should be up in a half an hour. "Yes, Mom, Dad, Daniella go home."Ally tells them once again. "Ok Ally, but we'll be he first thing in the morning."Penny says, whilst picking up her jacket. "Ok, bye now!"Ally waves as her parent's and sister leave. "Aren't you gonna go too?"Ally asks Austin, whilst she sits on the hospital bed next to Emily. "No, I can stay."Austin says as he sits next to Emily on the other side of the bed. Ally smiles as she snuggles up with Emily, and Austin watches them sleep, before drifting off himself.

**_A/N:Hey! So I FINALLY updated. Sworry for updating sooo late. So, school for me will be starting in 2 weeks, so i'm gonna try to update more before then because I know that school will make me EXTRA busy! Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter! That's all! Don't forget to review! Love You Guys!_**


	29. Chapter 29

Ally's POV:I woke up, to see Emily still asleep, in my arms. I then remember last night. When Austin came. How the doctor said Emily was fine. And how Austin stayed the night, even though he didn't have to. Austin. That reminds me. Where is he? I look over to where he was last night, on the other side of Emily, but there was no sign of him. I then get up and knock on the bathroom door, and there was no answer. Where could he be?

I walk back over to the bed, where I see Emily slightly waking up. "Mommy?"She calls for me. "Here I am, sweetie."I say, as I sit down next to her, and give her a hug. I turn on the TV, to cartoons for Emily, before I pick up my phone to text Austin.

"I'm back."Someone announces. I turn my head to look towards the door, to see Austin walking in with Coffee, and a brown bag. "Hey, where'd ya go?"I ask, whilst he takes a seat on the end of the hospital bed. "Well..I went to the store."He informs me. "Ooooo what did you get? What's in the bag?"I say, eager to figure out what he has gotten. He chuckles, at my behavior. "Welll, I've gotten some breakfast. A Carmel Frappuccino, from Starbucks for you. And a Ice Coffee for me."He passes me, my frappe. Before I could thank him he starts talking again. "Oh, and I got us 2 bagels with the creme cheese that you like."Austin says, with a smile.

"Thanks Austin, you didn't have to."I thank him. "It's nothing, Ally. Plus the hospital food here, isn't that good."He makes a face, and I giggle. "Oh, I almost forgot!"He sprints off of the bed, and into the hall. He comes back about a minute or two later with something behind his back. "I got this for you, Em."Emily's eyes sparkled with antcipation, and I wondered what he'd gotten her. "Here you go."He says with a cheeky grin. "Ooo Monkey"Emily says, with widen eyes, pointing to the pink monkey, that Austin had in his hands. Austin hands it to her, and she couldn't stop smiling. After he sits back on the bed, we finish eating.

"So, when are your parents coming back?"Austin asks, staring up a conversation. "My mom said around 11, and its..."I look at the time on my phone,"10:30 right now, so in about a half an hour. But you can leave if you want, Austin. I don't want you to feel obligated to stay."I respond to him. "Ally, I don't feel obligated to stay. I want to. I want to be here for my daughter and spend time with her."He assures me. "Alright then."Once I respond to him, there's a gentle knock on the door.

"Come in"I say, and the doctor walks in. "Hello Ms Dawson, Mr Moon. I came to bring Emily some breakfast, since she's awake."She says, as she pushes a cart with food, inside the room."Because of her doctors request, I brought her up a bowl of Oatmeal and a cup of milk. He doesnt want her to eat any food, with meat and stuff like that, so i'll have to figure out what to give her for dinner later."She places the tray on a table and heads out. I say a quick thanks, before she gets fully out of the door.

As i'm feeding Emily her Oatmeal, Austin gets a call, with no surprise, it's from Lexi. "Lexi, i'm busy doing something right now, I can't come."He tells her. I guess she wanted him to come over. But isn't it around time for school? Oh yeah, they ditch. "Just because."He says. Now I feel bad. I feel like, I guilted him into staying with Emily and I. He should be able to hang out with his girlfriend and friends. This is one of the reasons why I didn't want to tell him. "Bye Lexi."He says, ending the call, and sitting his iPhone on the table.

"Sorry."I tell him. He looks at me confused. "Sorry? For what Als?" "Sorry for ruining your life, I guess. I'm sorry for guilting you into statying with Emily and I. You should be hanging out with your friends and girlfriend right now, ditching, instead of stuck here with me."His facial expression softens. "Ally...you didn't ruin my life. Emily's the best thing in my life right now...even though haven't been able to spend time with her, since I found out about her only a few days ago...but Ally i'm telling the truth. And you didn't guilt me into staying. I want to. I want to stay for her, like I already told you. And you and Emily are more important than ditching school with Lexi and my friends."He says. "Thanks Austin."I get up, and hug him.

**_Hey! I know I haven't updated in a month, and you may hate me *hides behind rock* But school's been prettyyyy hectic! Since this year is my last & i'm graduating next year, I've been getting alot of work. omfg. But i'm sorry I haven't updated. I love you guys, and I hope you liked the chapter. I'll give you a hint about the next chapter...there will be lots of music...Haha, ok. I'll try to update soon. Don't forget to leave a review. Oh yeah & *cough*Follow me on twitter LOUDforDemi*cough*_**


End file.
